I wanna be big
by MJ dancer
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes are fed up with bring small and wanted to be a few feet like the humans are. So Simon decides to create a sizing ray with jeanettes help. The story's now with the mistakes removed for easier reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. My first Alvin and the chipmunks fan fic. I'll let you know right now that they 're the C.G.I ones. But I promise they'll be bigger at a few feet. Here's chapter one. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Alvin meets Simon at the lockers.

"I'm getting sick of bring so small." Complained Alvin as he cracks his code, opens his locker, puts his math books in his locker and shuts it.

"So am I Alvin." Replied Simon as he shuts his locker after getting his stuff for homework.

Simon starts carrying the stuff over his head because they're too big for him to carry by one arm.

"Yeah, like bring knocked over by feet, having to climb up the tables to make contact with people, carrying stuff bigger than your size over your head like how you're having too right now Simon." Alvin said as Simon nods to his opinion.

"You're coming home Alvin?" Simon asked his older but less mutured brother.

"No, Brittany and I got detention because of that stupid John but his sharing it with us. I caught him teasing Brittany during lunch so I lashed out at him and started to scratch him and Brittany joined. The principal caught us in the act and me and Brittany explained ourselves. So he gave the two of us detention for attacking and gave John detention on the same day for teasing Brittany. Answered Alvin.

Simon shook his head in disappointment.

"You two should be more careful with what you do. Next time, report him to the principal if you see him do something like that." Simon said.

"Well, you don't always do the right thing either Simon. Last time I saw you in detention was two and a half weeks ago." Alvin commented to Simon.

"Well at least I only wind up there once every four mouths. I managed to cause a bit of trouble for that last time by bring accidentally knocked over by a treacher and yelling at her. She gave me detention for it because I scared her stiff, but I didn't mean that. She knew I didn't mean to do it, so we apologized to each other one day later and she promised to look where she's going next time and I promised not to raise my voice at her again." Said Simon as they sterted walking across the hall.

"That's why we're fed up with bring this small Simon. Now can you do me a favor and tell Dave that me and Brittany chose to stay to do our homework? If he finds out we got detention, he'll be upset at me and Britt." Alvin asked his smart brother not expecting him to say yes to it.

"Yeah, sure Alvin, I'll see you later. I'll be at home in my lab creating a sizing ray and get Jeanette to help out after doing my home work." Simon replies to Alvin.

"Thanks Simon, I'll see you later." Alvin says.

He goes to the detention center where Brittany and John are as Simon continues his way for the bus. He went to the fount school entrance where the other students are and waits for the bus with them. The first bus comes along and some students in fount along with Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor hopped on. The two chipmunks and two chipettes sat on the same seat together. The bus drives off to carry the teens to their homes, making way for the second bus.

"Simon, where's Alvin and Brittany?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"They're in detention, but please don't tell Dave or he'll be upset at them." Simon answered to Jeanette.

"Okay." Jeanette said.

* * *

**Chapter two will be up next. I'm planning a sequel to it, but I'm not getting started on it till this fan fiction story's complete. I hope you like the story so far. If you do then please review if you want to read the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter nine now updated. If you're going to read this chapter, then I would appreciate at least three reviews to get going on chapter ten please, criticism is permitted but please, not too harsh. And feel free to give me some ideas in private messaging too, but only if I ask for them first. That's when I'm low on ideas. And now fan fiction readers, here you go, chapter nine.**

* * *

On their way back to the mall entrance, Alvin and Brittany are very disappointed about having the concert cut short while at the same time, them, Theodore and Eleanor are wondering what's going on.

"I can't believe it's been cut short." Alvin complained.

Brittany looked at Alvin from hearing him complain. She grew concerned for Alvin and wraps her right arm around him.

"Don't feel bad Alvin. At least we hit it good on this one with you boys going first this time." Brittany said, hoping that Alvin will get over it. Alvin looks at Brittany and smiles at her.

"Thanks Britt." Alvin Said to Brittany.

Alvin wraps his left arm around Brittany, pulling her to a hug as Brittany gently stroked her right paw on his chest. Brittany rests her head on his left shoulder. They wrapped their tails around each others wrests.

"_I wonder why the concerts been cut shout_?" Brittany questionably thought to herself.

She's still disappointed the concerts been cut shout, but she's also curious of the reason why it has been. But she's also glad that he helped Alvin get over the concert being cut shout, for as far has she would rival with Alvin, she hates seeing him in such a bad mood. The chipmunks and chipettes stopped at a two way walkway. Simon concentrates hard on which way they walked from. A memory suddenly pops to his head and points at the direction ahead of him and slightly to the right.

"I think we came from that way. Let's go." Simon said.

They walked though the walk way Simon just pointed at and it soon led them to the mall's entrance. Alvin and Brittany got their tails and arms off each other and went to the side pillars their siblings are going. Alvin takes out his mobile phone, goes to online shopping and started browsing games, music and ring tones that suit his interest to put into the data of his mobile phone while Brittany has a talk with Eleanor about clothes and fashion.

"That's very good remembering Simon." Jeanette complemented to her blue clad counterpart.

"Thank you Jeanette." Simon replied to Jeanette.

"So what does Dave want to pick us up for?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"I'll tell you and the others after Dave picks us up." Simon said to Jeanette.

"Okay." Jeanette said.

Simon looks to his brother Alvin; he comes to him and sees what he's doing. Simon's seen Alvin browsing for applications for his mobile phone. He thought Alvin wouldn't be able to pay for what he puts into his phones data and decides to warn him about what could happen if he can't afford them.

"Um… Alvin, you're able for pay for this stuff right?" Simon asked Alvin.

"Cause if you can't afford to, then they'll wipe it off your phones data." Simon warned Alvin.

"Don't worry, each of the mobile games, music and ringtones cost less than four dollars." Alvin answered.

Simon just rolled his eyes, feeling that Alvin's bring too confident on himself.

"Okay Alvin, but don't say I didn't warn you." Simon says to Alvin as his walks to Jeanette.

Simon and Jeanette have a conversation about science while Jeanette's sisters continue to talk about clothes and fashion as Alvin puts some stuff he likes into his phones data until they heard Dave's car drive by. Simon, Theodore and the chipettes stopped talking as Alvin stops browsing on his mobile phone and they all looked to Dave's car. Alvin quickly his mobile phone back to the picture with the word menu on the screen above the select button clips it shut and puts it in the right fount pocket of his jacket. Dave stops the car by the entrance and the chipmunks and chipettes walked up to Dave's car. Dave smiles at them as they approach his car.

"Hi kids, how did it go?" Dave asked the chipmunks and chipettes.

Alvin frowned at this.

"Well it went it went fine until the concept we had was cut shout." Alvin said to Dave.

Dave looks at Alvin.

"Oh I'm sorry Alvin. Well hey, think about the concept you'll be having next weekend. That should cheer you up." Dave said to Alvin.

From hear that, Alvin thought of it for a moment and removes the frown from his face replacing it with a small smirk as Simon goes to Dave's window.

"Dave, is it okay if we put our things in the trunk?" Simon asked Dave.

"Of course Simon, here, let me pop he trunk." Dave replies to Simon.

"Thank you Dave." Simon thanked Dave.

Dave reaches for the trunk lever and pulls it, making the trunk pop open. The chipmunk and chipettes went to the trunk. Jeanette lefts the trunk door wide open because she's the tallest chipettes and she's not carrying anything heavy. Alvin and Simon put guitars in their cases in first then them, Theodore and the chipettes put their back packs in around the cases. Alvin closes the boot and Theodore opens the car door and let's Eleanor go in first. Theodore got in after, but he's careful to make sure that his tails in the car before closing the door, so that he won't shut the door on his tail and hurt it. Alvin and Brittany decided to sit in the fount. Alvin goes to the fount door and opens it. Brittany wants to be the first to go in.

"Um Alvin, you're planning to let me go in first right?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Well if that's so, then I guess I'll get the side window then." Alvin said to Brittany.

Brittany opened her eyes wide.

"Oh no, you didn't." Brittany said to Alvin starting to raise her voice.

"Oh yes I did." Alvin said to Brittany. Now seeing that Brittany's getting annoyed from this.

"Brittany, don't worry about what Alvin said. Besides, the both of you would be getting fount view from the fount windshield." Dave said to Brittany budding in.

Brittany calmed down, smiles and gets in the car as Dave gives Alvin a look that says,"We'll talk about this later."

Alvin sees the look Dave's giving him. He knows what the look is telling him.

"Oh come on Dave, I was just kidding." Alvin excused as he lifts his left paw up and shacks his head.

At the right rear side door of the car, Simon and Jeanette examined the seat and thought they wouldn't seat into it.

"Looks like we have a problem Jeanette, there's seven of us and the car's made for just six people." Simon said to Jeanette.

Alvin heard Simon talk to Jeanette about the problem the two of facing, just as he was about to get into the car and decided to help out.

"Hey Simon, do you and Jeanette remember that portable sizing ray of yours?" Alvin asked Simon.

Simon and Jeanette both looked at Alvin.

"Yes we do Alvin, why?" Simon asked back.

"Well, how about you get that thing out and that use it to shrink yourselves so that the both of you can fit into the seat. Besides, you be able to use it to grow yourselves back." Alvin advised to Simon and Jeanette before going in the car bring careful not to let hes tail be in the way and shuts it..

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, then back at the seat.

"I think Alvin just wants to meddle with it, and I told him not to. Simon said.

"Well we're not only too wide to share a seat, too tall to seat in this car as well. Let's get ourselves seven feet tall and one foot wide each." Jeanette suggested.

"Good idea Jeanette. I'll get the portable sizing ray out." Simon said.

Dave heard them and knew that Simon needs to go to the trunk again, so he didn't have to be asked to pop the trunk again, so he reached for its lever and pulled it. And the trunk pops opened. Simon opens the trunk wide grabs his back pack out of the trunk, runs back to Jeanette, puts his back pack on the ground, unzips the fount zipper, and gets out the portable sizing ray. Simon adjusts it to seven feet and one foot wide as Jeanette suggested, points it at her and presses the activate button. The beam lights up and shoots at Jeanette, shrinking her to the exact size. Jeanette takes the portable sizing ray from Simon, points it at him and presses the activate button. The beam lights up and shoots at Simon, shrinking him to the same size as Jeanette. Jeanette gives the sizing ray back to Simon. Simon puts it back in the fount zipper, zips it shut, grabs the back pack by its handle, runs back to the trunk, puts his back pack where it was, closes the trunk and runs to right rear door and goes in the car after Jeanette got in. Simon shuts the door and buckles him Jeanette up.

"Okay, everyone got your seat belts on?" Dave asked his foster chipmunk kids.

"Yes Dave." The chipmunks and chipettes all replied in union.

"Great. Now we can get going." Dave said.

Dave pushes the accelerator and starts driving to the Noble's out of the car park and into the streets as the chipmunks and chipettes looked out the windows for the very first time in awe. Alvin and Brittany looked out the fount windshield and fount side car window and see buildings, walkways, people, trees, flowers in flower beds, cars and other vehicles. Simon and Jeanette both looked out the right side window and because they the tallest human sized chipmunks, they both looked though the back windshield and saw a car behind them. Theodore and Eleanor both looked out the side window and saw what Alvin and Brittany saw on that side.

"Wow, so this is what the views like from the windows. Sure we experienced it on the bus before but this is better." Alvin said with awe.

"Yeah I know." Brittany said in agreement.

"Speaking of which, I think me and Jeanette could looked out the back windshield for Dave whenever he's reversing the car." Simon said still looking though the back windshield.

Dave smiled at Simon's opinion. He doesn't like taking advantage of his kids, but he agrees that it'll be easier, since they can see more though the back windshield than he does in the driver's seat, that is if they want to help him when his reversing, but he's sure that Simon and Jeanette wouldn't mind since they would be happy to. Simon and Jeanette both stopped looking though the back windshield and sat back in the position of their seats.

"So Simon, can you tell us what Dave's picking us up for now?" Jeanette asked Simon.

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor heard Jeanette and drew their attention to Simon, but Dave kept his eyes on the road, He doesn't have to hear of what Simon has to say because he knows what he picked them up for and he has to keep his eyes on the road because if he gets them off, they could and up in a crash.

"Yeah why has our concept been cut shout?" Alvin asked Simon already growing inpatient for an answer.

"Well Dave told me on my mobile phone that me and Jeanette have the Noble's to go to, because they want to present us the Nobel prize for our portable sizing ray." Simon answered everyone.

Everyone grew very proud of Simon and Jeanette expect for Alvin who grew disappointed over the Noble's bring the reason for their concept at the mall to be cut shout.

"Simon, is that why our concepts been cut shout? What's the Noble's anyway?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Well, the Noble's is where scientists come together to show off their science inventions. They give away a Nobel Prize for the best one and mine and Jeanette's could be it." Simon answered Alvin.

Disappointment faded from Alvin and was replaced with proud for his brother and her female counterpart. Alvin couldn't believe it. First him, his brothers and the chipettes won the international music awards together, now His brother Simon and Jeanette are going to win the Noble's. Alvin smiles at his brother Simon.

"Why that's very brilliant Simon and Jeanette." Alvin says to Simon as he holds out his left knuckle to them.

Simon smiles back at Alvin, clenches his right paw into a knuckle and friendly strikes his brothers fist with it. Jeanette does the same, and then Alvin gets his right arm back over his seat and sits down again in position. Just then, the ring tone rang in the glove compartment. Brittany lifts her left paw out to the glove compartment but Alvin stops her using his left paw.

"Let me answer it Brittany, it could be Ian." Alvin said to Brittany.

Brittany doesn't like leaving things to Alvin much, but he's still upset at Ian for what he did to her and her sisters that Alvin tried to warn him about. So she puts her right paw down and Alvin opens up the glove compartment, grabs out a Nokia flip mobile phone where the ringing came from, flips it open, presses the answer button and puts it to his left ear.

"Hello." Alvin says on the phone.

"Hey Alvin, could you tell Dave that you lot have a concept to perform at in Perth next weekend?" Ian asked Alvin though the phone.

"Yeah sure Ian, See you later." Alvin replied.

He quickly flipped the mobile phone shut, threw it back in the glove compartment and shuts it.

"Who was that Alvin?" Dave asked Alvin.

"It's Ian. He says he says we got a concept in Perth next weekend." Alvin answered Dave.

Brittany huffed at this. At the stop light, Dave turns to Brittany.

"Brittany, I know you're still upset at Ian for what he did to you and your sisters, but he needs another chance. He knows what he did wrong, he regrets it and promises not to put any of you in cages again. But if does so, then he's not getting anymore. And anyway you shouldn't have to worry about bring put in a cage, cause you're a few feet tall now." Dave gently says to Brittany.

Brittany calms down from hearing Dave's words and looks at his adoptive Father.

"Thanks Dave." Brittany said to Dave.

Ten minute later, They finally made it to the Noble's. Everyone got unbuckled and the chipmunks and chipettes got out as Dave pops and trunk again. Simon opens the trunk wide, gets out his back pack and shuts it as Dave locks up the car.

* * *

**Now in case anyone's wondering, I decided to take a break from this story and get going on other stories and do some other stuff on the internet. Now in Australia, we call the luggage space of the car a boot, but I had it called trunk to suit the Americans. Now if anyone has any ideas on how the next chapter should go, I'll be happy to accept them. I'll ask anyone who reviews. Chapter ten's up next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I was in the hospital for two days and was working on chapter five for my cross over story for Alvin and the chipmunks and over the hedge. Chapter three now up. I don't own anything of Alvin and the chipmunks, just the stories I write and my own fan characters.**

* * *

In the lab at the basement, Simon and Jeanette are on the bench.

"What do you need me to help you on Simon?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Well Jeanette, since the six of us feel the desire to be taller I thought we could create a sizing ray to make us become the same size as humans while allowing us to remain being own kind, chipmunks. We'll create a portable one so that we can use it anywhere, but only you and I get to use it because we're the ones making it and would know what the ricks are." Simon explains to Jeanette.

"Okay Jeanette?" Simon questions Jeanette.

"Okay." Jeanette replies to Simon.

Simon and Jeanette go to a mini black broad leaning on the wall. Simon goes to a box of white chalks next to it, grabs two pieces of chalk from the box and goes to Jeanette, hands her over a piece of chalk and they go back to the mini black broad to start off blue prints for the portable sizing ray. Jeanette draws what she thinks it should look like while Simon draws how it gets put together. They both drew out on how it should work and Simon did the math. They rubbed out mistakes that snick in with a cloth nearby.

"The particles that make up atoms are made of electron's, so from the beam hitting an object, the electron's would form particles, atoms and molecules of the object to make it grow in length and size to desired size. The beam will be made also to go in reverse to remove the molecules, atoms, particles and election's to shrink an object in length and size." Simon says to Jeanette as he finishes the last of the blue prints.

"The portable sizing ray will only need three controls. Grow volume, shrink volume and a push button to activate the beam. The portable sizing ray would also have a screen on the top side of the sizing ray above the push button to show desired length and size." Said Jeanette looking at how she drew how the portable sizing ray should look. It looks kind of like an ultra modern cruise ship.

"We'll get it to run on batteries, so that we can take them out of the sizing ray every time we're done using it, just in case someone gets their hands on it unnoticed, especially Alvin." Simon said with his siblings, Brittany, Eleanor and Dave in mind.

"Right, you're ready Jeanette?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"Yep, I am when you are." Jeanette answered.

"Alright then, let's get to it." Simon said.

They started working on the portable sizing ray together. Five mouth's later, they managed to finish building it. Then they started doing experiments on it. Another Five mouth's later, after it's no longer under experiment, it's now ready for some tests. They could've finished sooner, but what slowed them down were meal time, nature calling, bed time and school, but they need to eat, drink, use the bathroom, sleep and learn more than they have to work on the sizing ray they were building together. They look at their creation on the bench.

"What do you think should we use to test it Jeanette?" Simon asked his female partner.

"Well, I think it has to be something disposable but not belonging to anyone." Jeanette answers.

They both thought about it for a few moments, and then an idea pops in their heads.

"That's it, an empty milk carton." They both said to one another.

Simon and Jeanette walked to the kitchen together. Jeanette tripped at the top of the steps in the lab at the basement, but Simon noticed and manages to grab her by the shoulders, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"You're okay'? Simon asked Jeanette as he helped her get back up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Simon." Jeanette replies.

They continued they way to the kitchen and found Dave by the bench with an empty milk carton. Dave sees them standing on the kitchen floor.

"Hey you two, how are you?" Dave greets them.

"We're fine, thanks Dave." Simon replies to Dave.

"What do you two want?" He asked them.

"Is the milk carton empty Dave cause we need something we can use for a test?"Jeanette asked back.

"Yes it is." Dave answers.

"And we need two double a batteries too, is that okay with you Dave?" Added Simon.

"Yeah, That'll be fine Simon. I'll go to the lounge room and get some." Says Dave.

He goes to the lounge room for a minute, comes back with two double a energizers and hands them over to Simon who takes them. He then walks back to bench to grab the empty milk carton and hands it over to Jeanette.

"Thank you Dave." The both of them said.

"No worries you two." Dave says.

Simon and Jeanette went back to the basement where their lab is as Dave goes back to his business. Simon with the batteries went down first and put the batteries down on the floor, runs to the benchas jeanette puts down the empty milk carton and follows Simon, climbs to the top, gets the portable sizing ray, walk to the edge of the bench tosses the sizing ray down to Jeanette who catches it with both paws and climbs down as Jeanette goes to put the portable sizing ray on the floor, having it aim at the target. They then go back up the steps and helps get the empty milk carton down to the floor together because she's too small to handle it on her own as Simon was. They put the empty milk carton down near the other stuff and Simon goes on the bench. He comes back carrying a piece of chalk, goes to the side of the room twenty two inches away from the steps and draws a target. He comes back, puts the chalk down, grabs the empty milk carton and brings it on the target awhile Jeanette puts the batteries in the sizing ray and closes the flap on it. Simon comes back and he and Jeanette hold the portable sizing ray together. Simon tests out the sizing number controls. The screen starts showing the number volume of length. He uses the volume up to get the size number to five feet. He and Jeanette pushed the push button. The beam activates, goes straight to the empty milk carton and it grows into five feet as the screen says. Simon and Jeanette looked in awe as they watched in amazement. Jeanette them turns it down to one foot with the shrink volume and they pushed the push button again. The beam goes straight to the empty milk carton again and shrinks it down to one foot. Again, Simon and Jeanette looked in awe with amazement.

"It works." They both said in triumph to each other, they hi fived one another.

"Come on. Let's gather our siblings and get big!" Simon says excited.

The two of them ran out of the lab at the basement carrying the portable sizing ray felling very excited

* * *

**There you are chapter three. Before I go and continue on my fan art work and some other stuff I have to worry about I want to thank CHIPMUNKSRULE4EVER for advising me on how to separate my sentences, so thank you CHIPMUNKRULE3EVER. If whoever reads it has any suggestions for how chapter four should go, I'm willing to accept them from your reviews, thank you. Bye, I'll update again later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it. The C.G.I chipmunks and chipettes are going to be the sizes of humans, so watch out David Seville and the kids at high school on this fan fic, you're in for a big surprise.**

* * *

Simon and Jeanette ran into the lounge room carrying the portable sizing ray together. They stopped by the coffee table and put down the sizing ray. Simon climbs up the coffee table by its one of it's legs and walks to the edge where Jeannette is and brings his paws out in fount.

"Toss it up will you love, Oh and you think you can get a cloth to cover it too?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"Sure." Replies Jeanette.

She tosses the sizing ray up the coffee table and Simon catches it. He puts it down in the middle of the coffee table pointing to the tally.

"I'm just going to the closet to get a cloth to it Simon." Jeanette tells Simon.

"OK." Simon replied.

Jeanette goes upstairs. She had to jump on the steps with her tail hitting the edge of every step because she's too small to just step on them. She reaches the top and goes half way across the hall to where the closet is, jumps up, turns the knob using the energy in all her body and it opens. Jeanette jumps down, goes into the closet, jumps up to the third shelf for that's where Dave keeps the cloths in, walks to the up right corner and grabs a cloth. She puts it round her left arm and jumps down to the floor. She then closes the closet door and hurry's back down stairs into the lounge room to the coffee table where Simon was waiting for her.

"Here, catch Simon." Jeanette Says.

Simon reaches out with his paws and catches the cloth.

"Thank you Jeanette." Simon says to Jeanette.

He goes to the portable sizing ray, covers it up with the cloth, walks back to the side of the coffee table and jumps down to the floor so that he's facing Jeanette.

"Okay, you go get your sisters; I'll go get my brothers and Dave." Simon says to Jeanette.

"Okay then." Jeanette said

"YEAAAAH, TAKE THAT BRITTANY!" A male high pitched voice cried.

Simon and Jeanette looked to where the sound came from and see's Alvin and Brittany with wii remotes and the tally on showing wii golf. They're playing wii golf and Alvin has just beaten Brittany by one point. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at Alvin and Brittany and walked up right behind them with Simon behind Alvin and Jeanette behind Brittany as Alvin and Brittany get ready to play another game of wii tennis.

"I think I'll be beating you this time Alvin." Brittany says to Alvin.

"You wanna bet?" Alvin asked her.

"Having fun you two?" Simon and Jeanette both said to the two of them at the same time.

Alvin and Brittany both gasped and jumped in shock as they turned to see Simon and Jeanette. They've been scared the wits out of by Simon and Jeanette, two very smart chipmunks.

"Oh Simon, it's just you and Jeanette." Alvin said in relief.

"Why did you two do that to us?" Brittany asked them both in annoyance.

"Sorry about that you two, it's just that for five mouths, me and Jeanette have been working on a special surprise, for another five mouths we've been experimenting on it and had been testing it today. And we thought we want to share it with you two and the others." Simon explains to the two of them.

"Yeah what is it?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Why don't you two go sit on the sofa and wait until we get the rest." Simon replies to Alvin.

Excited, Alvin and Brittany tuned off the tally and wii game console, to the sofa, helped each other climb on and sat down on a cushion in the middle of the sofa.

"What's underneath the cloth?" Brittany asked.

"It's the surprise Brittany. Now you and Alvin don't peep or you'll spoil the surprise okay." Jeanette answers Brittany.

"Okay." Alvin and Brittany replied.

Simon and Jeanette left the lounge room. Alvin and Brittany were curious of what's what the surprise is. They couldn't wait, but they didn't have to wait long because Simon and Jeanette were quick to get Theodore, Eleanor and Dave. Simon found Dave and Theodore in the kitchen and lead them to the lounge room. Jeanette found Eleanor in the bedroom and lead her to the lounge room. The three of them walked to the sofa and Theodore and Eleanor sat to Alvin and Brittany with Dave sitting next to them. Simon and Jeanette climbed back on the coffee table by one leg. When they got to the top, Jeanette tripped on the edge but Simon grabbed her and helped her back up. They walked to the cloth hidden portable sizing ray together. They looked up to the rest sitting on the sofa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me and Jeanette to present to you . . ." Simon starts as he takes one step forward and grabs the cloth.

He pulls it off revealing what's underneath and tosses it aside. Dave, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor looked at the thing wondering what it is.

". . . the portable sizing ray. Designed for growing and shrinking living and non living things with five mouths of building and another five mouths of experimenting by me and Jeanette, this portable gadget allows you to choose what size you which for an object to be. " Simon explains.

He goes to the side of the portable sizing ray and signals Jeanette to help him with the other side. She goes to the other side as Simon signaled her to and they lifted up the top of it and held it up showing everyone the fount of it. Jeanette takes her turn to tell everyone on the sofa about the sizing ray.

"On the top part of the fount of this object is a screen that shows the user the desired size and length chosen by pressing sizing controls, one I like to call the grow volume turns up desired size and length and another just below the grow volume that I like to call the shrink volume turns it down. And between the screen and size volume controls with the screen above it and the size volume controls underneath, is what should be called the activate button that activates the beam." Jeanette says of the controls on the portable sizing ray.

"The thing at the top side is the beam shooter. It lights up from the beam from the activate button bring pushed and shoots the beam towards the object to grow or shrink it depending on the desired size and length for it. Electrons make up the atoms which make up the molecules. The molecules made up from the atoms made up from the elections become part of the object so it can expand in size and length. By having the screen on the sizing ray saying smaller than the item is and activating the beam on it, the molecules get split into atoms, into electrons, then nothings left after the electrons so the object gets small." Simon explains.

He looks to Alvin.

"Alvin, could you stand in the middle of the room for me and Jeanette please?" Simon asked Alvin.

Alvin gulped nervously.

"Don't worry. We're not going to shrink you." Simon says to him.

Alvin still nervous jumped off the sofa and walked underneath the coffee table to get to the middle of the room. He turned to face Simon and Jeanette who were laying down the portable sizing ray and Simon setting it to the desired size and length to seven feet tall and two feet wide. Him and Jeanette pushed the portable sizing ray to the edge of the table and tilt it a bit so that it's pointing at Alvin.

_"What are they going to do to me_?" Alvin thought to himself.

Simon and Jeanette pushed the activate button. The beam glows on the pointer, the beam shoots out at Alvin, it hits him and he grew into a seven foot tall two foot length chipmunk from the beam. Simon lets go of the activate button and the beam shuts down. Alvin looks at himself with astonishment. He looks at Simon and Jeanette and smiles at them cheerfully.

"Wow Simon! You and Jeanette created a growing and shrinking solution." He said to Simon. His voice is now deeper, but is still high pitched.

Simon smiles at his brother and turns his attention to the other three chipmunks.

"Who wants to be big?" He asked them.

They repeatedly said I do in excitement.

"Okay everyone, calm down. You'll get your turn." He said to the three.

They calmed down immediately. Alvin gets out of the way and Brittany gets in the spot he was before. Simon and Jeanette activated the sizing ray, the beam lights up until it shoots at her and she grew to the same size as Alvin. She went out of the way and Theodore took his turn. Simon and Jeanette set the sizing ray again and activated it so the beam lit up till it shot at Theodore growing him to five and a half feet tall and two and a half feet wide. The same size and length went for Eleanor when she got her turn. Simon and Jeanette put the portable sizing ray down on the coffee table. Simon jumped down to the ground, he motioned for Jeanette to push it down to him and she does. Simon catches it and puts it on the floor. He set the sizing ray to eight feet tall and two feet wide. Jeanette jumped down; Simon went in fount of the portable sizing ray. Jeanette went to it and pushed the activate button. The beam lit up until it shot at Simon and it grew him to eight feet tall and two feet wide. He walked to the sizing ray and picks it up with just one hand now that he's no longer just a few inches as he once was. Jeanette looks up at Simon, smiles at him and walks to the middle of the lounge room, ready to become big. Simon points the portable sizing ray to Jeanette and pushes the activate button, the beam lit up until it shot at Jeanette and she grew the same size and length as Simon. The six chipmunks are no longer small. They're now the size of human beings. They looked around them and at one another.

"Well whatever size we are, we're big now." Alvin said.

The six chipmunks jumped joyfully and cheered. All their voices now sound deeper but still high pitched. But that's okay for their voices to be high pitched, because they chipmunks, not humans.

"OH RIGHT! WE CAN LEARN TO DRIVE AND GET AROUND IN CARS!" Alvin cheered.

"WE CAN RIDE AROUND ON BICYCLES AND NOT HAVE TO MOVE FROM PLACE TO PLACE AS MUCH!" Brittany cheered.

"WE CAN CARRY BOOKS IN OUR ARMS INSTEAD OF CARRYING THEM OVER OUR HEADS!" Simon and Jeanette cheered.

"WE CAN COOK IN THE KITCHEN!" Theodore and Eleanor cheered.

"WE CAN SIT ON CHAIRS!" Jeanette cheered.

"PEOPLE WON'T HAVE TO BEND OVER TO LOOK AT US ANYONE!" Simon cheered.

"AND WE WON'T GET KNOCKED OVER BY FEET ANYMORE!" Alvin cheered.

Dave looks at his chipmunk foster kids as they continued cheering. He's growing concern for them that bring big won't be as good for them as they think it would knowing that bring this size does have its downs. He gets off the sofa and walks to them.

"Hey kids?" Dave calls out to them, but they didn't respond.

"Hey kids?" He calls out again a little louder, but still no response.

Dave then decides shout it out.

"_Maybe that should get their attention_." He thought.

"HEY KIDS!" Dave shouts out loud.

The six chipmunks stopped cheering and looked at Dave.

"What is it Dave?" They asked annoyed.

Nothing, I just need to get your attention." Dave answers him. "Now, are you lot sure you lot thought it though?" He asked them. "Bring big is not as it all seems. You won't have as much room for dancing around, you won't be able to get into small places and you would be requiring more resources and more space." Dave explains to them.

"Then we'll just have to take in more of what we need." Simon said.

"Look Dave, if you can let us have a chance to be in this size, we'll be doing more chores around the house so that you won't have to do as much." Alvin says to Dave.

"And with us bring at these sizes, you won't have to worry about stepping on us." Alvin continued.

Dave then sees that his foster son has a point about not wanting to step on them but is still concerned that they'll have very little room and very little space to dance around.

"You're right Alvin, I don't want that happening. If you and the others think it'll be easier for you in bring the size of humans, it's up to you, but I'll telling you Alvin, You, your brothers and the girls will miss bring just a few inches and I'm still concerned for all of you that you won't have very much room to dance around and won't be able to go where people bring at these sizes can't." Dave says to Alvin

"Hey, how about we'll take turns working on our dance moves." Brittany interrupts.

Alvin turns his head to Brittany and looks at her with a smile.

"Good idea Brittany." He says to Brittany.

"Thanks Alvin." She says to him

"And Dave, if we miss bring small like you said we would, we know how to get back to it." Alvin said.

He points to the portable sizing ray in Simon's paw and Dave sees it and nods his head.

"Okay." Dave said.

"Okay everyone, attention please." Simon said.

Everyone looks at Simon paying him attention.

"There's just going to be one rule placed and for safety reasons. The rule is only me and Jeanette get to use it because she and I built this device and know what the risk are. Okay everyone?" Simon says to everyone else in the lounge room.

"Okay." Everyone replied.

Simon looks at Alvin.

"That goes for you too Alvin. I don't want you meddling with this divice because it can be very dangerous too." Simon said to him.

"No problem Si. Rules is my middle name." Alvin said.

"That's not what it is back on the cruise." Brittany interrupts.

"Hey, it's not my idea for you and your sisters to go to dance off and get in trouble with Dave Brittany. If anything if I and my brothers went there to compete against you three, we would've beaten you." Alvin said arguing with Brittany.

"Yeah right, and I'm not the one going out gambling while still too young for it." Brittany shot back at him.

"At least I'm not the one wrecking Dave's stuff as an excuse for fashion, I mean come on Britt. Looks aren't everything." Alvin shot back at her.

"Are you too done arguing?" Dave asked them.

Alvin and Brittany looked at Dave.

"Yes Dave." They both answered.

"Good. I'll just be in the kitchen getting dinner ready." Dave said as he starts his way to the kitchen."

"Can we help?" Theodore and Eleanor both asked following him.

"Sure, I could teach you." Dave answered.

"What are we having?" Theodore questioned.

"We're having lasagna and salad." Replies Dave.

They went into the kitchen together. Alvin and Brittany both went back to the tally and the wii as Jeanette comes to Simon.

"Can I have the sizing ray please Simon?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"What for Jeanette?" He asked back.

"I need it to get all our clothes to the sizes we are now." Jeanette answered.

"Okay, here you go." Simon said.

"Thanks" Jeannette says.

She walks off to the bedroom they sleep in together. Jeanette goes to the drawers, opens them, gets out the clothes, set them in order of each of their owners and uses the portable sizing ray to get the clothes to the exact wear sizes the six of them are in now. She then puts the clothes back in the drawers she found them in, closes the drawers and goes find Simon. She searched the house for him and found him in the lab at the basement experimenting on his youth tablets.

"Simon." Jeanette says.

Simon stops what he was doing and turns his head to where he heard Jeanette.

"Hello Jeanette." Simon greeted.

"Hey, I'm done with the sizing ray." She says to him.

"Alright, thanks Jeanette." Said Simon as she takes the portable sizing ray from Jeanette, then goes to the locker sitting on the bench, unlocks the code, puts it in and shut it.

He turns to face Jeanette and smiled. Jeanette smiled back.

"You're welcome." Jeanette said.

She leaves the lab at the basement and Simon goes back to his experiment until Dave called to him for dinner. He went to the dining room where they are already seated and sits on a chair next to Jeanette. They ate and the six chipmunks took turns getting washed up in the bathroom while Dave does the dishes with Alvin doing the drying for him until it's his turn in the after the last of the dishes were dried up. They all went to the drawers for their nightwear and everyone is surprised to see their clothes to be larger than they used to be except for Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette explains to Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor that he used the portable sizing ray to get clothes bigger to fit them. They nodded, try out the night wear and they fit them perfectly like Jeanette hoped they would. They went to bed and Dave just came into the room to check on them after having a shower and putting on his night clothes on.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked them.

"Yes." They all answered.

Dave smiles at his six chipmunk kids.

"If any of you need a drink of water anything, don't be afraid to go get it. Just be sure to keep it quict and go back to bed afterwards." Dave says to them.

The chipmunks and chipettes took turns thanking Dave and all said tonight together.

"Goodnight kids." Dave said.

He turns the light off and shuts the door. Everyone went to sleep. The next morning, everyone got up and had breakfast. Afterwards they took turns brushing their teeth, changed into their day clothes, grab their homework and went to the lounge room to watch tally while waiting for the bus.

"Boy the people at school are going to be surprised when they see us like this." Alvin said looking forward to see the look of their faces.

"You're telling us." Brittany commented.

They watch tally for thirty minutes and they heard the bus come. Theodore holding the remote turns off the tally and puts the remote down on the coffee table. They all grabbed their homework and went out the door.

"BYE DAVE! They all called out from the fount door.

"BYE YOU SIX." Dave called back.

Eleanor shuts the door for she's the last one to get out of the house. They all went on the bus and the kids on the bus gasped in shock from seeing the six chipmunks in their size. The ones who didn't see it turned their heads and become shocked themselves. Alvin and Brittany spotted two empty rows of seat and led their siblings to them. The chipmunks took the one in fount and the chipettes took the row behind their male counterparts. The driver looks at his mirror to see them and was surprised to see them like this. He immediately turns his attention back on his job, shuts the bus door and drives the kids off to school. The school stops at the bus and the driver opens the door. The six chipmunks waited for everyone else to get off. When there's no one else left , they got off their seats and hopped off, everyone except the kids that were on the bus with them stopped and stirred at the six chipmunks. As they went to the school entrance, everyone around them took pictures of them with the cameras of their mobile phones. They got in the school building and everyone in the hall spotted them and looked in surprise seeing six chipmunks in human height, including Ryan and his goons. The six chipmunks heard whispers from the human kids and some of the teachers and suddenly saw Ryan and his friends walked up to them.

"Look Alvin, if it about me and my friends picking on you and your brothers at school on your first day here, we're sorry alright." Ryan says to Alvin.

"Relax Ryan, that's got nothing to do with you and the others, it's just that the six of us had it with bring so small you see, My brother Simon and Jeanette designed and built a portable sizing ray together and made us six big with it. It took them five mouths to build it and another five to experiment on it." Alvin explains to Ryan.

"Oh, right." Ryan said.

"See you in at lunch." Alvin said to Ryan.

Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes walked off to their lockers people whisper about them and took pictures of them with their mobile phones. Alvin and Brittany felt good about it while both their siblings feel nervous about it.

"I think we got them way too surprised by this Alvin." Simon says to Alvin.

"Simon relax, they'll soon get over it." Alvin said.

They all went to they lockers, opened them and got out their work books for school;. The bell rang. They shut their lockers and went to their separate home rooms as the rest of the kids in school do, Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor.

* * *

**I was going to add more to this chapter especially a scene of the chipmunks and chipettes picking on some eagles which I thought of. But I thought I should put them on another chapter because if I add them to this one, it'll be too long. I want to thank Kuro Rakka Shimo for giving me the idea of having the chipmunks and chipettes surprise the humans at school and thank you so much for your patience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been long since I last updated on this fan story. I was busy doing other stuff. This chapter's dedicated to AATC party animal. I offered him to make a suggestion on what song to put on this chapter and he said monster from Michael Jackson. The chipmunks and chipettes will be singing that song and Ryan's going to be the backup singer. Enjoy and please review. I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks and I don't own Michael; Jackson's second last album called Michael. Just this chapter I'd written for it.**

* * *

Alvin and Brittany went into their homeroom and went to their desks as the rest of the class does. This time however, they didn't have to jump on the desks they can sit on the chairs behind them as the humans do. They have no trouble pulling back the chairs and sitting on them because they seen the humans do it loads of times.

"Hey." Says a human named Bob sitting next to Alvin on his right.

Alvin turns his head to look at Bob.

"Yes Bob?" Alvin replied to Bob

"How did you, your brothers and the chipettes get so big?" Bob asked Alvin.

From a portable sizing ray Bob, you see, I, Brittany and both our siblings have had it with bring so small, so Simon and Jeanette decided to create that gadget. It took them five mouths to build it and another five to experiment it." Alvin answered him.

"Well, I think you and Brittany look cool this way." Bob commented the two chipmunks.

"Thanks Bob." Alvin and Brittany both said excepting the comment.

Suddenly the door opens and everyone falls silent. The homeroom teacher with dark hair, blue eyes, a healthy glowing skin and dressed in office clothes and white shoes named Jessica Richards comes in and the class pays attention to her. She sees Alvin and Brittany in human size without knowing it's them and gets shocked.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE THOSE TWO GIANT CHIPMUNKS DOING IN MY CLASSROOM?" The homeroom teacher asked in shock.

"Relax Mrs. Richards it's just me and Brittany, us and both our siblings have had it with bring small so Simon decided to build a portable sizing ray with Jeanette's help." Alvin explains to Mrs. Richards.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alvin and Brittany. I didn't recognize you both. Mrs. Richards says.

"Right, does everyone know what their classes are?"

"Yes." The entire homeroom class replies.

"Good. Now everyone please go to your classes and I'll see you all at the end of the day." Mrs. Richards said.

All the students of the homeroom opened their desks and collected their work books and marker cases. Alvin and Brittany were pleased that they can carry them around their arms now rather than carry them over their heads and not needing any help getting their stuff out from the human students this time. The students got up from their desks and went to their classrooms. Another group of students with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor among them then comes into Mrs. Richard's class. Mrs. Richards sees Simon and Jeanette and smiles, they her two favorite students.

"Hello Simon and Jeanette, it good to see you both." Mrs. Richards said.

Two sessions later, it was time for lunch. All five chipmunks except for Alvin were sitting at the same table together.

''Where's Alvin?" Brittany asked Simon.

"He said he'll meet Ryan at lunch." Simon answered her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well that's okay. He'll come sit with us soon." Brittany said.

Meanwhile at Alvin and Ryan's table, Alvin and Ryan were talking to each other while having lunch.

"Now Ryan, don't think for one moment that we became big because of you. My brothers, the chipettes and I just can't take getting knocked over by feet and such anymore." Says Alvin as Ryan shallows the first bite of his burger.

Alvin takes a bite of his beef sandwich as Ryan spoke up.

"Don't sweat it Alvin. The others and I haven't done anything to you and your brothers since the day you gave the two of us wedges and you and Simon clawed me and john all over and ruined our clothes. I have to admit, I have met my match from you guys. Long live the power of chipmunks." Says Ryan as Alvin finishes the first bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks Ryan." Alvin said as he brings his sandwich to his mouth for a second bite.

"Gee Alvin; usually you eat things bigger than you are." Ryan Said.

Alvin nods his head in agreement as he finishes the second bite of his beef sandwich.

"So Alvin, You're looking forward to dance off that's coming next week?" Ryan asked Alvin

"Yeah I am Ryan. I just hope I can be there this time." Alvin answered.

Alvin and Ryan are about to continue eating when suddenly, the paparazzi's come busting though the lunch door with flashing cameras. Alvin sees them and rushes to the table his brothers and the chipettes were sitting at.

_"Someone here must have ringed them."_ He thought to himself.

When he got there, they all went in fount of the table and faced the paparazzi's. They all got scared from them with their cameras and microphones. Some of them asked the chipmunks and chipettes questions. Like "how did you get to the sizes of human brings?" and "What Made you into our size?" Alvin smirks and walks to them in fount of the other five chipmunks.

"Well, for five mouths my brother Simon and Jeanette have been building a portable sizing ray and have been experimenting on it for another five mouths in their lab at Dave's basement, done some tests and this is what it grew us into. A new step has been done for this kind, the first ever chipmunks to ever be in the size of humans, the chipmunks and chipettes in your height." Alvin bragged.

Simon got cross, walked beside Alvin and puts his left forepaw over Alvin's mouth.

"Forget about what he just said to you. The real reason why we built it is because we just couldn't take bringing so small in a human's world anymore. Theodore and Eleanor wanted to be able to cook food, I and Jeanette wanted to stop carrying things over our heads and Alvin and Brittany wanted to be able to carry things only humans could. It' all started when Alvin complained to me about bring only a few inches tall and I agreed with him on it because I'm as sick of it has he was. Thank you now no more questions" Simon answered the paparazzi's.

Alvin forced Simon to let go of his mouth and him and the others start running with the papapazzi's chasing them and asking them more questions. They're getting chased out of the cafeteria, though the hallway, out of the school, around the school and back in but the chipmunks and chipettes were able to out run the paparazzi's because chipmunks make faster runners at a few feet or a few inches.. When Ryan saw them, he quickly opened the door to the music room.

"IN HERE!" He called out to them.

They ran into the music room, Ryan came in after them and shut the door just before the paparazzi's came in sight, running passed the music room. After forty five minutes of searching for them, they gave up and went back to the media where they came from. In the music room, Ryan was holding a talkie in left hand. It was making a noise. He brings it to his mouth and presses the talk button.

"Yeah John, what is it?" Ryan asked in his talkie.

"They're gone." The talkie answered.

"Okay thanks." Ryan spoke in his talkie.

The chipmunks and chipettes just caught their breath back and Ryan looks at them.

"They're gone fuss balls." Ryan tells them.

"Thank you Ryan, and don't call us fuss balls." Brittany said shaking a fist at him.

"Okay, sorry." Ryan said putting his hands in fount of him in defense.

"They're like animals." Jeanette complained.

"No not animals, more like monsters." Simon corrected her.

"Specking of Monsters…" Alvin says as he grabs a guitar from a wall and starts playing the song "Monster" with it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alvin sang as Simon goes to a piano and Theodore goes to the drums. They three of them started playing the instruments to the song.

"HA!" Simon sang.

"OH!" Theodore sang.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alvin sang."

"HA"! Simon sang as Alvin sang the lyric you just read him sing.

"OH!" Theodore sang.

They continued playing the instruments as the chipettes started dancing to the music like the girls they are. All six of them went on singing with Alvin singing the first lyric.

Alvin: You can look at them coming out the walls.

Simon: You can look at them climbing out the bushes.

Theodore: You can find them when the letter's bout to fall.

Brittany: He be waiting with his camera on focus.

Jeanette: Everywhere you seem to turn there's a monster.

Eleanor: When you look up in the air there's a monster.

Alvin: Paparazzi got you scared like a monster, monster, monster.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Too bad.

Chipettes: Oh – oh.

Chipmunks: Hollywood, it's got you jumping like you should.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Too bad.

Chipmunks: It's got you bouncing off the walls. It's got you drunk enough to fall. Too bad.

Chipettes: Oh-oh.

Chipmunks: Hollywood.

Alvin: Just look in the mirror, and tell me you like. Don't you, Don't you like it.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Monster, He's a monster.

Alvin: Mmm…

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's an animal. Monster.

Alvin: Yea-eah.

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's a monster. He's an animal.

Alvin: Oh-oh-oh. He's coming at ya, coming at ya rather too fast.

Simon: Mama say, Mama got you in a zig zag.

Theodore: And you're running and you're running just to escape it.

Brittany: But they gunning for the money so they fake it.

Jeanette: Everywhere you seem to turn there's a monster.

Eleanor: When you look up in the air there's a monster.

Alvin: When you see them in the street there's a monster, monster, monster.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Too bad

Chipettes: Oh - oh.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Hollywood, it's got you jumping like you should. It's got you bouncing off the wall. It's got you drunk enough to fall. Too bad.

Chipettes: Oh – oh.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Hollywood.

Alvin: Just look in the mirror and tell me d'you like what you see.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Monster.

Alvin: he's like an animal.

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's a monster.

Alvin: Just like an animal.

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's an animal.

Alvin: And he's moving in the air.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Monster. He's a monster. He's an animal.

Alvin: Everybody wanna be a star.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Why are they never satisfied with an all you give.

Eleanor: Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeah.

Chipmunks and chipettes: You give them your all. They're watching you fall.

Alvin: And they eat your soul.

Ryan comes out in the middle of the room and does some Michael Jackson moves as he sings along.

Ryan: Catch me in a bad mood. Flippin' you'll take a whippin.

Simon:Ha.

Ryan: Animal, Hannibal, cannibal addition. Tears appear, yeah, blurring your vision. Fear in the air, screaming your blood dripping.

Theodore: Oh.

Ryan: Shiver a second, now, now, now, now what is it.

Simon: Ha.

Ryan: Funeral's, cemeteries, don't worry it's time to visit. Broke bones, tombstones, how do you think I'm kidding. It's home, sweet home, the land of the forbiddien.

Theodore: Oh

Ryan: All hail, run tell, the king has risen.

Simon: Ha.

Ryan:2010 Thriller, there's nothing iller, it's killer. There vision, the missin' the pack, this is that. This the bomb, ring the alarm. MJ number 1, it goes on and on.

Simon: Ha.

Ryan: Its goes on and on. We get to crippin'. Its running in the early Mum.

Simon: Ha, ha.

Ryan: Keep on dreaming there's nowhere to run. You can drive but you done. I feel it in the air, hear the monster come.

Ryan finishes singing and dancing and goes back to the side of the music room to hear the chipmunks and chipettes sing the rest of the song.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Too bad.

Chipettes: Oh – oh.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Hollywood it's got you jumping...

Simon, Theodore and the chipettes: Like you should.

Alvin: Like you should girl.

Chipmunks and chipettes: It's got you bouncing…

Simon, Theodore and the chipettes: …off the walls.

Alvin: Ooh off the walls.

Chipmunks and chipettes: It's got you drunk enough to fall.

Chipettes: Too bad.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Oh oh Hollywood.

Alvin: Just making it clearer, and tell me you like, Don't you, don't you like it.

Chipmunks and chipettes: Monster.

Alvin: Ah-ah, say you wanna be a star

.Chipmunks and chipettes: He's a monster.

Alvin: Say you wanna go far.

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's an animal.

Alvin: Why do you keep stalking me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: Monster.

Alvin: What you do to me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's a monster.

Alvin: Why did you take, why do you fake it?

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's an animal.

Alvin: Why are you haunting me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: Monster.

Alvin: Why are you stalking me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's a monster.

Alvin: Why are you haunting me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's an animal.

Alvin: Why you do it, why you stalking me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: Monster.

Alvin: Why you haunting me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's a monster.

Alvin: Why are you haunting me?

Chipmunks and chipettes: He's an animal.

Alvin: Why'd you do, why did you, oh, oh oh. He's dragging you down like a monster. He's dragging you down like a monster. He's dragging you down like a monster. He's dragging you down like a Monster.

The chipmunks played the last of the music to the song and the bell rang. Alvin puts the guitar back on the wall where he found it. Then Simon and Theo left the piano and the drums. The chipmunks, chipettes and Ryan left the music room. Everyone except for Simon and Jeanette rushed to their classes. Simon and Jeanette just walked calmly to theirs.

* * *

**There you are, chapter five. The next chapter will have eagles in it, but you'll have to wait, cause I'm working on a crossover story. So until next time, take care. By the way, I did not add the lyric "Like a vegetable" because Michael didn't sing that on the CD.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, I'm now able to do a scene with eagles on my story. I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks. If I do, then I would've had the movie versions written pretty much the same way as the old cartoon from the 1980's and early 1990's, expect for what they wore when they were babies and the competitions. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

After another two sessions at school, the bell rang and it's now time to go home. The chipmunks and chipettes went to their lockers, put their work books in holding their homework with one arm, shut their lockers and went to the bus together with Alvin walking next to Brittany, Simon walking next to Jeanette and Theodore walking next to Eleanor bringing their homework with them.

"You have to brag about it, didn't you Alvin?" Brittany complained to Alvin.

"Hey, I'm just telling them the truth about how we got to their size." Alvin said to Brittany.

"It doesn't matter Alvin. You don't brag to the media about stuff like that. Besides, you only told them half the truth so I have to tell them the other half." Simon butted in.

"We'll believe me Simon; I did not call them to our school. I'm scared of them as well as you are but I thought if we give them what they want then they'll leave us alone." Alvin said.

"I know you didn't call them here Alvin, but I hate it when you hog the attention on us. You may be the leader of our group, but you can't form a band with just one person. You have to share the spotlight with us." Simon said to Alvin.

"Simon's right, not everything has to be about you." Theodore said to Alvin also butting in.

"You two have a point there." Alvin said getting what Simon and Theodore are saying to him.

"But, who ring the Paparazzi's anyway." Alvin asked the other five chipmunks.

"We don't know. Maybe it's one of the teachers that did it." Jeanette said as she, her sisters and the chipmunks walk out of the school building.

They hopped on the bus and it took them home. They got to the fount door, Alvin knocked on it and they wait for Dave to come unlock it for them.

"So guys, girls, what do you say we go to the park to get our stress out?" Alvin asked his brothers and the chipettes.

"I don't think so Alvin. Dave wouldn't let us out on our own even if we ask him to." Brittany answered him.

"That's because we were small enough to get stepped on before Simon and Jeanette built that sizing ray and he doesn't want us to get hurt. But now we're bigger, he should be able to let us out now." Alvin said.

Dave unlocks the door and opens it to let his foster kids in. They came in the house as Dave welcomes them back home and shuts the door after they got in. They went to the lounge room, put their homework on the coffee table and Alvin went to get Dave as the others sat around the lounge room. Dave walks in with Alvin and Alvin sits on the sofa between Simon and Theodore while the chipettes are sitting on another sofa. Dave looks at the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Kids, while you were at school I've been thinking back on that advice about trust Simon gave me on the cruise. When I given it a first try it didn't go well, partly because I haven't told you that by the law of the government you can't go to casinos and night clubs unless you're an adult." Dave said to them.

"If that's so Dave, then you should've told us before so that we know." Jeanette responded to Dave.

"Yeah I guess I should've done that. Sorry you lot." Dave said.

"We're sorry too Dave, for making you look like a bad father on that ship which actually you're not. But you're right; we shouldn't have been there while we're under age." Brittany said in an apologue manner.

"It's okay Brittany, but on the island when I gave it another chance, you lot showed me how trustworthy you can be when our lives were at stake from that erupting volcano, including Alvin, so since you're no longer a few inches, I don't see the harm of letting you lot make your own decisions and let you out on your own as long as you stay out of danger and be back before dark." Dave said to his foster kids.

"But Dave, you're already allowed us to make our own decisions since after we came home from that plane trip." Theodore told Dave.

"And why wouldn't you let us out on our own even if we asked you before anyway?" Brittany asked Dave.

"Well, a few inches are small enough to get stepped on. I didn't let you out on your own because I was afraid that you get stepped on. You could get injured or killed from that and I don't want that happening because it can be a loss for us and whoever steps on any of you would be in trouble." Dave explains to his six now human sized chipmunks.

"Dave, do we have a concept to go this weekend?" Alvin asked Dave.

"No Alvin, the concept's next weekend, so if you want to go somewhere this Saturday, I suggest you don't sleep in, not so much at least." Dave answers Alvin.

"Okay.' Alvin said.

"But no casinos, no night clubs, no pubs and no strip clubs, look, I know you're not young kids anymore but you're still not adults yet." Dave explains to them.

"Let me guess, because the government said so, right?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, but they did it for the good of children and teenagers. You shouldn't have to worry about waiting so long Alvin. Besides, you lot are chipmunks and only have about nine months before you are fully grown." Dave answers Alvin.

"Can we go to discos and concepts?" Brittany asked Dave.

"Sure." Dave replies.

"Yes!" Brittany said triumphed, Alvin high fived his siblings and Brittany high fived her siblings.

"Okay, I'll call you lot to dinner when it's ready." Dave said and goes into the kitchen to get dinner started.

"Oh and Dave," Simon interrupts.

Dave was about to go to the kitchen but heard Simon say something and looks back at him in the lounge room.

"Yes Simon." Dave replies.

"There's something you should know about what had happened at school today. While we were having lunch, the paparazzi's came into the cafeteria on us. Alvin was having lunch with Ryan at the time. He run up to us just after they stood in fount of us asking us questions, flashing their cameras at us and filming us. Alvin bragged about the sizes we're in now and I have to shut him up before I can explain to them why I built that thing with Jeanette." Simon explains to Dave.

"Hey, I told them you and Jeanette built that thing together, Didn't I?" Alvin interrupts.

"You were going on about us bring in their size like it's a big deal." Simon tells Alvin.

"It is a big deal Simon. No one's ever seen human sized chipmunks." Alvin said arguing at Simon.

"It's not exactly so Alvin, we're the only ones like that. It would be if the entire chipmunk population's that way, but it's not." Simon argues back at Alvin.

"But building something that can grow and shrink things has been a dream until you and Jeanette built that thing." Alvin says still arguing with Simon.

"Well how about I go get that portable sizing ray out and use it to shrink you…" Simon stopped mid sentence because him and Alvin are interrupted by Dave.

"Guys, please, that's enough. Now Alvin, I'm happy that you can be honest to the paparazzi's on how you, your brothers and the girls are in human size now, but Simon's right. You shouldn't be bragging about things like that. The big deal is that Simon and Jeanette built something that works, not that you lot are at a few feet tall now. Now, I'll go get dinner started. I'll call you lot to it when it's ready." Dave said and he goes to the kitchen to start dinner.

The chipettes hopped off the couch they're sitting on, grabbed their homework and marker cases and went upstairs to the bedroom to do their homework while the chipmunks did their homework on the coffee table with Simon helping his brothers out and making sure That Alvin's not seeing anyone's work but his own. Dave called them to the dining room to have dinner. The chipmunks and chipettes went to the dining room and ate dinner with Dave. After that, they all went back to their homework and finished it. The chipmunks grabbed their homework and markers, went upstairs to their room to put them away and came back down with the chipettes.

"DAVE, WE'RE JUST GOING TO THE PARK!" Alvin called to Dave as they went to the fount door.

"OKAY, I'LL SEE YOU SIX WHEN YOU GET BACK! AND SIMON, CAN YOU KEEP ALVIN OUT OF TROUBLE? I STILL DON'T TRUST HIM ON HIS OWN!" Dave called back.

"WELL DO DAVE!" Simon called back.

The chipmunks and chipettes went out of the house and walked to the park. The park's not far away, It's just two blocks from their house.

"See Brittany, I told you Dave had a good reason not to let us out on our own while we're at a few inches." Alvin said to Brittany as they start their way to the park.

"Good call." Brittany replied.

"Hey Jeanette, sorry you and your sisters have to hear me argue with Alvin. He can be so arrogant at times." Simon said to Jeanette in an apologue manner.

"It's okay Simon. I wind up doing that with my sisters too some times." Jeanette said.

"I just can't believe Dave still doesn't trust me." Alvin complained crossing his arms.

"Alvin, Dave does trust you a little. It's just that he still can't trust you on your own." Simon explains to Alvin in a calm manner.

"Why is that?" Alvin asked Simon.

"He just doesn't want you to get in trouble with the law, that's all." Simon answers him.

"Okay I get it. I just wish he gets the fact we used to live in the wilderness." Alvin said.

"He does Alvin; it's just that he knows we can't help it if we still have some wild left in us." Simon said.  
The chipmunks and chipettes walked the rest of the way talking about rather or not they would like to go somewhere this weekend. They made it to the park and entered. They started walking along the path and suddenly saw five eagles at the edge of the park.

"OH NO, EAGLES!" Theodore shrieked. He gets behind Simon.

"Theodore, we have to keep it low because eagles got very good hearing senses and they're eyesight is up to 3.6 times human acuity so their eyesight is extreme, meaning that they can spot pray in the dark. But if we keep it low and not go near them, then maybe they won't notice us." Said Simon as Alvin tries to get Theodore to relax.

But Eleanor wasn't listening. She was angry at the eagles for scaring Theodore. She run towards the nearest eagle and snaps at it. It started flying towards Eleanor. She starts running back to the others with the other eagles following suit. Theodore notices Eleanor getting chased and the eagle's gaining up on her. He got his courage, run towards Eleanor, pushes her out of the eagles way before it caught up to her and dodges himself with the eagle missing him by an inch. The leading eagle and the other four eagles start swooping around the chipmunks and chipettes. One was flying towards Alvin. Brittany sees it coming and kicks it in between its legs before it even got to Alvin. It started flying away with Brittany chasing it. Alvin spots some sticks near a tree and an idea pops into his head. He runs to the tree, grabs some sticks and runs back to his brothers and the chipettes who are trying to avoid getting clawed by the eagles.

"HEY GUYS, GIRLS, USE THESE!" Alvin calls out.

Alvin tosses one each to Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and he starts wracking an eagle with his own stick. Simon Brittany and Jeanette each wracked an eagle and Theodore and Eleanor wracked one together. Alvin winded up swooping the eagle his wracking with his stick, making it fall to the ground and missed Simon by three inches. Simon saw the eagle fall in fount of his face, he went at it and it flew away. The other eagles followed and the chipmunks and chipettes are chasing them. They threw their sticks at the eagles with Theodore's and Brittany's hitting an eagle each.

"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO CLAW US YOU STUPID EAGLES!" Brittany screamed out to the eagles as they flew away.

The eagles flew out of the park and were soon out of the distance. The chipmunks and chipettes cheered. The chipmunks hugged each other and the chipettes hugged each other as well as they're counterparts. They all took a minute to catch their breath because they felt exhausted from the incident they just had with some eagles, then they checked to see if they got any cuts and wounds. Amazingly, they don't have any.

"Boy, since we got to the size of humans, we seem to be getting warned out sooner." Jeanette said.

"It's probably because when we're only a few inches, we don't require as much oxygen. When there used to be much more trees and forest on earth, the air used to be denser and there used to be more oxygen so humans back then can go longer distances without getting tried. Trees take in carbon dioxide and make it into oxygen, releasing it from their leaves. But now there is less forest, the air is not as dense as it used to be so humans get warned out quicker." Alvin explains.

"How do you know that?" Jeanette asked Alvin.

"I was reading a book about trees and forests with Brittany while we're in detention ten mouths and a day ago." Alvin answers Jeanette.

"You know to be honest; I've never seen you and Brittany read a book. And all I seen Brittany read was magazines." Simon said.

"Do magazines count as books?" Brittany asked Simon.

"No, they count as printed media." Simon answered.

"Ooh okay." Brittany said.

"Well, our trip to the park's ruined thanks to those eagles, what do we do now?" Eleanor questioned.

"We'll call it a day and go home I suppose, we'll try again some other time." Simon suggested.

Everyone agreed to it and walked home. When they got home, Dave's in the lounge room watching the news on the tally. Dave heard them coming inside.

"Hi kids, how did it go at the park?" Dave asked them.

"It didn't go well so we decided to try again next time." Simon answers Dave.

"I'll just be experimenting in my lab at the basement if anyone needs me." Simon said.

"Okay Si." Alvin said.

Simon goes to his lab at the basement as Jeanette goes to the chipmunks and chipettes bedroom to read a book. Eleanor goes to the kitchen to fix herself a snack.

"Anyone want a snack?" Theodore offered.

"No thanks." Dave and Brittany replied.

"I'll have an apple thank you Theo." Alvin said.

"My pleasure." Theodore said.

Theodore went to the kitchen to get Alvin an apple as Alvin and Brittany went to sit down on the couch Dave's sitting on. Theodore comes back and tosses the apple to Alvin who catches it.

"Thanks Theo." Alvin said to Theodore.

Theodore smiles at Alvin and goes back to the kitchen to have a snack himself with Eleanor.

* * *

**Sorry about the longer wait. Something has happened to be and put me out of the mood of typing. Also I have to imagine hard to write down a good story. Anyway, you don't expect it to happen automatically, do you. Now I want to thank Chipmunksrule4ever for giving me an idea on what would happen if they seen some eagles from Theo to Brittany though private messaging. Now, because I have to be in hospital for seven days, the next chapter will be coming a lot later unless of course I get it done quickly. But I promise I'll come up with something good for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas, please tell me in private massaging, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, I'm finally came back from hospital. I was expecting to be there for a week, but it turned out to be thirteen days because a part of my stomach froze from surgery and I had to have a tube down my throat to clean it. But now that I'm back, here's chapter seven. Where we left off, they already starting to see the downs of bring big, but they'll be seeing more of it.**

* * *

The next day's Saturday and it's 7.00 am. Dave was the first one up, so he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. He toasted two of each toaster waffles for the chipmunks and chipettes and cooked some scrambled eggs for them and himself. As he prepares some orange juice for his foster kids and some coffee for himself, the aroma of the toaster waffles and scrambled eggs crept into the chipmunks and chipettes bedroom, reached up to their nostrils and it woke them up. Theodore and Eleanor are food critics, so they're the first ones to wake up from the aroma and go to the dining room to eat breakfast just before Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette. Just as they entered the dining room, Dave was just putting the third pair of plates of food with knives and forks placed on them on the table. Dave notices the chipmunks and chipettes coming to the table for breakfast.

"Good morning kids." Dave said to the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Good morning Dave." The chipmunks and chipettes said in union.

The chipmunks sat on the chairs at the west side of the table and the chipettes sat at the chairs at the east said of the table while Dave goes back to the kitchen. They started eating.

"So Brittany, how you sleep?" Alvin asked Brittany as he grabs his fork to start eating.

"I slept very good Alvin, thanks." Brittany answers.

"How about you Alvin, how you sleep?" Brittany asked back.

"Oh I slept as well as a baby, thanks." Alvin answered Brittany.

Dave came back with a tray of glasses of orange juice and a mug of coffee in one hand and a plate of his breakfast in the other. He puts his plate and mug of coffee on the north side of the table where he'll be sitting, then places the glasses of orange juice by the chipmunks and chipettes plates.

"Thank you Dave." They all said together.

"It's okay guys." Dave said as he goes back to the kitchen to put the tray away.

Then he comes back, sits at the northern side of the table and starts eating his breakfast. While eating, Dave thinks about what chores the chipmunks and chipettes should do today as the chipmunks and chipettes thought about where to go today. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor finished eating and Alvin hops off his chair and starts grabbing the dirty dishes.

"I'll do the dishes." Alvin said.

"I was thinking about getting Simon to do that Alvin, but that's okay, I'll get him to do something else." Dave responded before drinking the last of his brewed coffee.

He hands the empty mug and dirty plate with the cutlery on it over to Alvin.

"I don't want any dirty broken dishes, okay Alvin?" Dave warned Alvin.

"Okay Dave." Alvin replied and collects the rest of the dirty dishes and walks to the kitchen.

"ALVIN!" Jeanette calls out.

Alvin turns around and Jeanette comes to him with her dirty plate, cutlery and glass and hands them over to Alvin. She had just finished her breakfast.

"Thank you Alvin." Jeanette said to Alvin.

Alvin turns back around and continues his way to the kitchen.

"Jeanette, could you come sit back down please?" Dave asked her.

"Sure Dave." Jeanette replies and goes sit back where she was sitting before.

"Now kids, before I let you go out…" Dave stopped mid sentence because Alvin's playing Michael Jackson's Thriller on a CD on the kitchen stereo while he's doing the dishes.

"COULD YOU TURN IT DOWN PLEASE ALVIN?" Dave called out calmly at first, but Alvin didn't respond.

"ALVIN!" Dave called out a little louder.

"ALLLLLLLLLVINNN, TURN IT DOWN!" Dave screamed out.

"OOOOOOOOOOKAY!" Came Alvin's response as he finally turns down the music low enough for it to not be heard in the dining room but still load enough for him to hear it.

"THANK YOU." Dave called out again, than he draws his attention back to the rest of the chipmunks sitting at the table.

"Now, as I was saying, before I let you go out, there are some chores that need to be done around the house. I'll be cleaning up the bathroom after I get changed. Simon, you can vacuum the ground floor, Jeanette, you dust the house, Theodore, you make the beds in the bedroom, Eleanor, you vacuum the first floor and you Brittany can help Alvin with the dishes by drying them." Dave said.

"Oh Dave, can't Alvin finish them off himself?" Brittany complained.

"No Brittany, you have to help him with the dishes. Besides, the six of you promised me you do more chores." Dave answers Brittany.

"No, he did. And I can't do any chores because I got to get ready to go out." Brittany said.

"How long does it take you?' Dave asked Brittany.

"It takes me an hour." Brittany answers.

"Then you'll have plenty of time to get ready. Besides, the chore should only take thirty minutes, and I think Alvin would appreciate it if you help him." Dave said.

"Okay, I'll do the drying for him then." Brittany said giving up.

"Good. Thank you Brittany." Dave said to Brittany.

"I'm surprised Alvin got started on the dishes without having to be asked." Simon said.

"Yeah, so am I Simon. Usually he tries to get out of having to do something." Dave said.

"Okay let's get to it." Dave said.

They all got up from their chairs, stacked them and went to do their chores. Theodore stacks Alvin's and goes upstairs to the bedroom the chipmunks and chipettes sleep in together to get started on his chore. Brittany walks into the kitchen, goes to the cabinets above the bench, opens up one of the cabinets, grabs a tea towel, shuts the cabinet and walks to the dish rack to start drying the dishes. She grabs the last plate Alvin washed and dries it.

"Brittany." Alvin greeted.

"Hey Alvin, you can turn it back up now." Brittany said.

"I would, but I got wet paws." Alvin Said.

"Okay I'll do it then." Brittany said.

She puts the plate away in the plate cabinet and walks over to the kitchen stereo and turns it up a bit. Then she goes back to the dish rack to continue with her drying and putting away as Alvin continues on the dish washing. Alvin and Brittany sang along to the chorus of the song as they do their chores in the kitchen.

Alvin: Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strake.

Brittany: You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller, tonight.

"You know Alvin, I was thinking that we could go to the mall today, would you be interested?" Brittany asked Alvin after she sang the other half of the chorus.

Alvin thought about it for a moment.

"Would there be a concept?" Alvin asked back.

"Will we could sign up for one there." Brittany answered Alvin.

"Okay, but I want to play my guitar there." Alvin said to Brittany.

The both of them continued on their chores as they listen to the rest of the song. Simon comes into the kitchen to vacuum the kitchen floor dragging a vacuum along with him. There's hardly any noise coming from it because the vacuum's designed to work quietly. Dave made sure to have that so that it won't hurt the chipmunk's ears, because he knows chipmunks can hear things three times more than humans can. He notices Alvin and Brittany are in there doing their chore while listening to music so he tries to get their attention.

"Alvin, Brittany." Simon says.

"Yes Simon." Alvin replied.

"Sorry to interrupt but can you two get out of the kitchen so I can vacuum?" Simon asked.

"Sure." Alvin answered.

Alvin and Brittany went out of the kitchen and Simon vacuumed as quickly as he could. He's done in just one minute and twenty seconds. Simon turns off the vacuum and walks out of the kitchen dragging the vacuum along.

"The kitchen's all yours." Simon said to Alvin and Brittany.

"Thank you Simon." Alvin said to Simon as he walks past Alvin to go vacuum another room.

Alvin and Brittany went back into the kitchen and Alvin did the last of the dishes as Brittany went back to her drying and putting away.

"Would you like some help on the drying Brittany?" Alvin asked Brittany as he pulls the plug out.

"No thanks Alvin, but you could open those cabinets for me." Brittany answered Alvin.

"Okay, sure." Alvin said.

Alvin grabs a tea towel next to the sick dries his paws with it and wipes the sick clean, picking up the dish rack to wipe underneath and putting it back after the wiping is finished, then walks to the cabinets that hold the plates, mugs, glasses and cutlery, opens them and goes stand next to the stereo to listen to the CD. Thriller's just finished on the CD now beat it's up next. Alvin and Brittany both know what the song is, so Brittany harms it as she does the drying and putting away while Alvin dances to it a bit. Alvin puts his right foot and both paws out and back in twice and pops his shoulders. He does it again three times and Michael Jackson's voice from the CD starts singing the song.

CD on stereo: They told him don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are very clear. So beat it. Just beat it.

As the first lyric's sung, Alvin does the circle glide and moves his toes in and out as he bends his legs half way.

CD on stereo: You better run you better do what you can. Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man. You wanna be tough better do what you can. So beat it. But you wanna be bad.

As the second lyric was sang, Alvin puts his left arm out and down a little bit, grabs himself between his thighs, puts his left arm him, puts it back out in the same position, puts his left paw to the upper part of his chest, moves it to the downer part, then the left part, then right part, then puts his left arm back into the same position again and moves his heels forward, then his toes five times. He then puts both his paws above his knees, moves his right shoulder up with his left shoulder moving down as he moves his head right, moves his left shoulder back up and his right shoulder back down as he moves his head left, does it again two more times as he moves down until his legs are fully bent and does it three times more as he moves back up to and he was before. Alvin then puts his legs together, does Michael Jackson's kick move, spins around quickly five times and ends his shout dance in a pose with his legs leaning slightly with his left leg slightly bent, his heel of left foot off the ground, his left arm behind his back and his right arm bent with his right paw posed like a hand gun as Brittany puts the last of the dishes away after drying them. She shuts the cabinets Alvin opened for her. Alvin quickly moves back next to the stereo, not wanting Brittany to know that he's been dancing.

CD on stereo: So beat it, beat it, beat it beat it. No one wants to be defected. Show them how funky or strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. So beat it. Beat it. Just best it. Beat it. So beat it. Just beat it, beat it.

In fount of Alvin, Brittany sways her rights paw while taking four steps to the fount, one foot going in fount of the other on each step. Then she goes in standing position, punches right and left up at the air and does it again with her right foot going out and back in and left foot going out and back in. Brittany then moves her arms out as she clenches her paws into fists, moves them back as she moves her right foot on tip toe, dragging the left foot and doing it again. Alvin smiles at Brittany and goes to the middle of the kitchen. Alvin and Brittany both stretched their arms out to their sides as they put their right feet in fount of their left feet, put their arms to their sides, turned to the opposite directions, done the three steps again, turn right to the opposite direction, then left back to the same direction as before done James Brown's butterfly twice, slightly turned right while swaying their paws and right knee left and right and put their right feet and their twice four times.

CD from stereo: They out to get you, better leave while you can. Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man.

As the first verse after the chorus goes, Brittany moonwalk's to the other side of the kitchen with Alvin following her. Alvin grabbed her to stop her from bumping into the wall.

"You were about to bump into a wall." Alvin explained to Brittany.

"Oh, thanks Alvin." Brittany thanked Alvin as he walk back to nearly where he was before, just in fount of and beside the bench.

CD on stereo: You wanna stay alive better do what you can so beat it. Just beat it.

As the second verse after the chorus goes, Alvin does the T – rex and the sideways moonwalk, making sure not to hit the wall.

CD on stereo: You have to show them that you're really not scared. You're playing with your life, this aren't no truth or dare.

As the third verse for the chorus goes, Brittany does the forwards moonwalk towards Alvin and does the Michael Jackson kick move, adding an extra sway on the right leg to it.

CD on stereo: They'll kick you then they'll beat you then they'll tell you it's fair, so beat it. But you wanna be bad.

As the fourth verse before the next chorus is sang, Alvin does the magic moonwalk and then the moonwalk in place.

CD on stereo: So beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defected. Show them how funky or strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. So beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defected. Show them how funky or strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right so beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it.

As the chorus is sang, Alvin and Brittany did the same dance moves as they did before during the first chorus to the song. Then they quickly went to their sides of the bench and placed their fingers down on it, turn their heads left, got their fingers off the bench, moved them out and back in while turning them around and clenching their paw's into fists as they turn their heads right. Then Alvin and Brittany walked away from their sides of the bench, span around twice, punched their fists down at the air after finishing their spin, kicked their right legs in the air slapping them with their right paw's, made an eight sideways with their paws, punching the air with their right fists, twisting left as they place their right paws to their right hips and their left paws put out, thrust forth and back, then they walked back to their sides of the bench, placed their right legs on the bench, slapped the air, moved their right paws up and back down and lip sang each other the rest of the chorus. Alvin and Brittany turned their heads left and right before singing the last two words of the chorus again.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." Alvin and Brittany mouthed softly to each other. They got off the bench, Brittany walked into the kitchen and she and Alvin stared at each other, circling around in the kitchen. Then they pretended to fight during the guitar solo. The pretend fight went on to the lounge room where Simon is. He had just finished vacuuming. He heard the music on the stereo and saw Alvin and Brittany to fight each other. Simon knows what the song is, so smirked and got up, just as the guitar solo ended and the chorus was about to be sang to finish the song.

CD on stereo: So beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defected. Show them how funky or strong is your fight it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. So beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defected. Show them how funky or strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. So beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defected. Show them how funky or strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. So beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defected. Show them how…

As the last chorus for the song goes, Simon moves his head down and up, then go to Alvin and Brittany in fount of him as he sway's his right hand right and left and one foot going in fount of the other on each step. Simon moved his paws between Alvin and Brittany, shoved them out o his way and turns his head left to look at Alvin. Then He turns his head right to look at Brittany. Alvin and Brittany get the idea that Simon's joining in almost straight away and let him join. The three of them swayed their right paws right and left as they put their left feet in fount of the right feet on one step and their right feet in fount of the left feet on the other step twice. Then they punched their right paws, then their left paws in the air, putting they're right feet out and back in, and their left feet out back in on the second punches. They then put their arms out and back in as they moved their right feet while lifting up the heels of their right feet keeping the toes on the ground and putting the heels back down and sliding the left foot along twice. Then they do James Browns butterfly and swayed their paws and right knees three times as they rotate they bodies right They do James Browns butterfly and swayed their paws and knees while rotating right again, then they out their paws to their sides in 25 degree angles and put their right feet up and down while putting their paws out and in twice. They kicked their right feet in the air, swayed them, put them back next to their left feet, span around once, did Michael Jackson's kick move, put their paws out in and fount and clenched them as if they're wearing unzipped jackets and thrust back and forth. They swayed their right paws and have one foot in fount of the other on each step again. Then as the song ends, they put their right paws up and back down left to right as they bend their knees a bit. After the song finished, they got out of dance mode and relaxed their bodies. Then they shook paws and patted each other's shoulders, and then Simon spoke.

"Have you or Brittany thought about where to go yet Alvin?" Simon asked Alvin.

"Well, Brittany and I agreed to go to the mall and do a concept there, but I want to play my guitar there." Alvin answered Simon.

"That sounds great. I'll go get the portable sizing ray and get our guitars to two feet so that we can play them." Simon said and starts his way to his lab in the basement.

"Wait Simon," Alvin said.

Simon stops in his track.

"What about Theodore's drum set?"Alvin asked Simon.

Simon smirked and turns his head to look at Alvin.

"His drum set will have to wait Alvin. Anyway, if I get it to the same size as the ones made for humans it'll be a labor to bring it along. So I think it would be best to leave it as it is until we got it on stage." Simon explains to him.

Alvin nods his head understanding what Simon meant. Simon then turned his head back to where the rest of his body was facing and continued his way to his lab in the basement. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other.

"That's great dancing Alvin." Brittany commented his male counterpart smiling.

"Thanks Brittany. You're good too. Alvin replied smiling back at her.

"I still think I can beat you."

"Yeah right." Brittany said to Alvin.

Then Brittany went upstairs to the bathroom, hoping that Dave's done with it. Alvin on the couch, grabbed the remote for the tally and turned on the tally with it. A basketball match flash onto the screen just as Jeanette came in with the feather duster. She got busy dusting the lounge room with the electric feather duster until he noticed Alvin sitting on the couch and stood behind the coffee table staring at him.

"Alvin, what are you doing sitting there"? Jeanette.

"I already finished my chore Jeanette." Alvin answered him.

Jeanette just kept staring at Alvin.

"Go see if you don't believe me." Alvin said to her.

Jeanette went to the kitchen to see for herself, and saw that Alvin had already finished. Then she went back to the lounge room to finish dusting it.

"Sorry Alvin." Jeanette apologized to Alvin.

"It's okay Jeanette." Alvin said.

Brittany came back into the lounge room and sat next to Alvin

"Dave didn't finish cleaning the bathroom yet." Brittany explained

Fifth teen minutes later, Dave's family finished with the bathroom.

"I'M DONE BRITTANY!" Dave called out from the bathroom.

"THANKS DAVE!" Brittany called back.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor went into the bathroom getting ready to go out. An hour later, they went to the bedroom they sleep in with the chipmunks to grab their hang bags and went downstairs to the lounge room where Dave and the chipmunks are.

"We're ready." The chipettes said.

"Great, just let us get our teeth brushed first and then we'll go." Simon said.

The chipmunks and chipettes were getting out of the lounge and suddenly, Alvin accidentally bumped in between Jeanette and Eleanor because he tried to squeeze though.

"Alvin!" The chipettes yelled.

"Sorry girls." Alvin said.

They continued to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. But the chipmunks and chipettes had to take turns because of the lack of space.

"We didn't have that problem when we're just a few inches." Brittany complained.

"I know, at least we don't have to resize our toothbrushes, cause Dave brought us some so that Simon and I don't have too resize any every time." Jeanette said.

After the chipmunks finished brushing their teeth and rinsing their mouths, Theodore was about to grab the cloth beside the sick when Eleanor stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Theo. Besides, my sisters and I are next." Eleanor told Theodore.

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked her with concern for her.

"Yes, of course." Eleanor replied.

"Okay Eleanor. Thank you. Theodore said.

The chipmunks left the bathroom to grab their interments while the chipettes brushed their teeth.

"I'll wipe the sink clean." Eleanor said.

Brittany and Jeanette grabbed their hang bags and left the bathroom and Eleanor cleaned the mess. Afterwards, she grabbed her hang bag and went down stairs. Alvin and Simon's guitars are now in two feet. Theodore's drum set however is still in chipmunk size and is sitting in Theodore's left paw. Alvin opens the door.

"BYE DAVE! They called out.

"I'LL SEE YOU SIX LATER! HAVE FUN, BUT TOO MUCH FUN AND DON'T TAKE TOO LONG! Dave called back.

The chipmunks and chipettes got out the door and Eleanor shuts it.

* * *

**I told you they'll be seeing more of it, didn't I. Chapter eight up next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is chapter eight. Now I know how a concept goes when the chipmunks and chipettes perform together in he movie version, but I'm having them do it the other way round. Alvin and the chipmunks belong originally to Bagdasarain productions, from the puppets, to the cartoons, even the C.G.I movie version.**

* * *

The chipmunks and chipettes started their way to a bus stop with the chipettes walking next to their male counterparts. They chatted until they made it to the bus stop that's just down their street. They all sat down in the bus stop.

"Now brothers, girls, while we wait for the bus, there's something I want to give to you." Simon announced to his brothers and the chipettes.

Simon unclips his guitar case, opens it, puts his right paw in and grabs out five wallets, each with a name on them. A red one for Alvin, a rain forest green one for Theodore, a pink one for Brittany, an indigo one for Jeanette and a light green one for Eleanor. Alvin, Theodore and the chipettes looked at the wallets in surprise. Simon hands them over their wallets and the chipettes put them in their hang bags.

"They already have money in them." Simon explains to them.

"Wow! Thanks Simon. But where's yours?" Alvin said to Simon.

"Yeah and how'd you get them?" Brittany asked Simon.

"I'm okay. I already put mine in a safe place last night and put it in my case today." Simon said looking at his own wallet still in his case.

"Last night after dinner, Dave gave me those wallets and said the blue one's mine and he wants me to give you the rest of them. Dave put in extra money in mine

because he wants me to buy us mobile phones. But I'll let you lot choose what phone brand you want as I'll chose the one I want and I'll pay for all of them." Simon explains to his brothers and the chipettes.

Just then, the bus comes along. Simon quickly grabs his wallet from his guitar case, puts it in the pocket of his hoodie and shuts the guitar case, clipping it shut. The chipmunks and chipettes got up and went on the nature strip in a line as the bus pulls over by the bus stop. The bus door opens and everyone hopped on and paid for their tickets. The chipmunks each took a seat with their female counterparts sitting next to them before the bus started moving. During the bus ride, the chipmunks and chipettes are thinking about what phone brand they want. When they thought it though, they talked until the bus was going to their stop at the mall. Alvin and Brittany noticed the mall, Alvin signaled Brittany to the stop button and she pressed it. The bus comes to a stop by a bus stop and the bus door opens as the chipmunks and chipettes hopped off their seats to get off the bus, the chipmunks bring careful with how their carry their instruments. They got off the bus, walked though the car park and entered the mall. The chipmunks and chipettes stopped at the mall's directory. Simon comes close to it and searches for a phone shop until he spots one.

"Here it is all phones. Across the walkway and three shops left, but first we got to get to the ASOS store up the first floor to buy tops with tight pockets for our wallets, let's go." Simon said after finding the all phones shop.

The chipmunks started walking but noticed that the chipettes aren't walking with them. They stopped and looked back at the chipettes.

"Go ahead boys. We'll catch up." Brittany said to the chipmunks.

The chipmunks nodded to the chipettes and walked ahead. Then the chipettes started walking just a meter behind the chipmunks.

"Girls, you know how it usually goes when ever we perform with the boys right?" Brittany asked Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Yes." Jeanette and Eleanor replied.

"Well, Alvin and I had a talk about it and I thought that we could have the boys perform first for our concept today. What do you say?" Brittany asked her sisters.

Jeanette and Eleanor both thought about it for a moment then made their minds up which are on the same answer.

"Yes." They both said.

"Great." Brittany said.

The chipettes sped up their pace a bit and caught up to their male counterparts. The chipmunks heard the chipettes catching up to them and moved out of their way so they can get next to their counterparts.

"Hey Simon, I think we may have to get some pack backs first." Theodore said to Simon.

"Good idea Theodore, the bags shop is just five stores away from the all phones shop." Simon said to Theodore.

"Hey guys, why do humans wear clothes all over their bodies?" Alvin asked his brothers and the chipettes.

"I don't know, why?" Eleanor asked Alvin.

"Because they lacking in fur." Alvin answered.

Everyone even Brittany laughed from hearing it, swaying their tails in laughter. A person walks past and ends up getting knocked over in his legs by Eleanor's swaying bushy tail, letting out a yelp as he almost fell, stopping himself from hitting the ground putting his hands on the floor face palmed. The chipmunks and chipettes stopped and turned their attention to the person that and tripped.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY, ARE YOU OKAY?" Eleanor cried as she helped the person back up on his feet.

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm fine." The person said.

Eleanor looks at the person and releases the person's familiar.

"Ryan." Eleanor said.

Alvin heard Eleanor spoke the person's name and sees what the Ryan is.

"Hey there Ryan, what you're doing here?" Alvin cheerfully greeted to Ryan as he walked up to Ryan.

"Alvin." Said Ryan greeted.

Alvin and Ryan hit each other's knuckles in friendship.

Hey Alvin, I'm just doing some shopping for my Mum cause she's sick and needs the shopping done there." Ryan said to Alvin.

"Sorry about Eleanor knocking you over with her tail. She didn't mean it. It's an accident." Alvin said aphorizing for Eleanor.

"It's cool Alvin. I see your brothers and the chipettes are doing are concept today. Bye Alvin. I'll see you at school." Ryan said, leaving the chipmunks and chipettes.

"See you Ryan." Alvin said.

The chipmunks and chipettes continued their way to the bags shop. Simon and Theodore both sighed in relief. They felt lucky that Alvin's friends with the jocks. He promised to stay in their football tram if they don't pick on Simon, Theodore and the chipettes. And they haven't picked on them since. They walked five stores across the all phones shop and went five stores across to the bags shop. Brittany and Eleanor Alvin and Theodore's wallet out of their handbags and gave them to Alvin and Theodore. The chipmunks and chipettes got themselves a pack back in their own signature color. They paid for their pack backs and the chipmunks put their wallets in the fount zippers of their pack backs. The chipettes put their wallets back in their hang bags after getting them out and paying for their back packs. Theodore carefully puts his chipmunk sized drum set in the bottom fount zipper and the wallet in the top fount wallet and shuts it. The chipmunks and chipettes went to the first floor by the electric stairway and went to the ASOS shop and searched round for clothes in their sizes and identity colors. Brittany didn't need to but she just loves shopping for clothes. The chipmunks brought t-shirts to go with their jackets. Alvin got a red t-shirt and bomber jacket, Simon got a blue t-shirt and bomber jacket, Theodore got a rain forest green t-shirt and bomber jacket, Brittany got every single top in pink she likes, Jeanette got an indigo women's top with tight pockets and Eleanor got a women's top with tight pockets. They all go to the dressing room to try them on. They all fit. The chipmunks unzipped the top fount zippers of their back packs, put their hoodies in and zipped up their back packs. Everyone expect for Brittany who changed back into the top she came to the mall with got out of the change rooms in their new clothes and went to the register.

"Well, look what we got here, our six favorite chipmunks in human sizes shopping in my store." The bloke at the register said looking at them in astonishment.  
The chipettes laughed at the blocks comment while the chipmunks just giggle slightly. They all paid the bloke their clothes, the bloke gives Brittany a few shopping bags and she puts her new clothes in them. The chipmunks got their wallets out of their bags and put them in the fount pockets of their new tops. Then they put their back packs on their backs and started walking to the all phones shop.

"Simon." Alvin said to Simon.

"Yes Alvin." Simon replies to Alvin.

"How did you manage to keep you're your wallet in your hoodie?" Alvin asked Simon.

"I have my paws in the pockets keeping the wallet in place." Simon answered Alvin as he, Alvin, Theodore and the chipettes went back to the ground floor by the electric stairway.

They went to the all phones shop. Alvin, Theodore and the chipettes told Simon what phone brands they want and Simon goes into the shop to buy them. After five minutes, Simon came back out of the shop and gave his brothers and the chipettes their boxes of mobile phone sets. A red Samsung boost slide mobile for Alvin, a pink Samsung boost slide phone for Brittany, an indigo flip sharp for Jeanette, a rain forest green I-phone LG for Theodore, a light green I phone LG for Eleanor and Simon's got a blue flip sharp for himself. They all got credit with them.

"Okay, let's find a bench to sit on." Simon said.

They spotted a bench not far away from the shop, trotted to the bench, got their back packs off and sat on the bench. The chipmunks and chipettes got their mobile phones out of their boxes and followed the instructions' form their booklets to put the batteries and credits into their phones. They soon find out what their mobile numbers are and text them to each others phones.

"We have to text our numbers to Dave's mobile phone so that he can ring us anytime." Simon said to his brothers and the chipettes.

"What? No way I'm gonna text my number to Dave." Alvin complained.

"You have to Alvin. Besides, he may have to ring us for something important." Simon explained to Alvin.

"He's right Alvin." Jeanette said.

Alvin sighed in frustration. But he knows Simon has a point. After all, he is the smart one.

"Okay, fair enough." Alvin said.

"Thank you Alvin for your understanding." Simon said to Alvin.

The chipmunks and chipettes text their mobile phone numbers to Dave's put their mobile phones in their pockets and put the rest of their mobile phone sets in their back packs. They got up from the bench; put their back packs on their backs; Alvin and Simon grabbed their guitar cases with their guitars in them and went to find a mall stage. It took fifth teen minutes, but they found one at the main place on the ground floor of the mall. Alvin sees a stuff member near it and looks at his brothers and the chipettes.

"I'll see if I can pay him to let us do a concept." He said to them.

Simon, Theodore and the chipettes nodded.

"We'll help you pay if we have to Alvin." Brittany offered.

Alvin goes to the stuff member and has a talk with him. A few minutes later, he signs up for a concert and returns to his brothers and the chipettes.

"Well?" Simon, Theodore and the chipettes questioned Alvin.

"He said he'll let us have a concert in his mall, but it'll cost $120. Everybody add it up." Alvin said.

The chipmunks and chipettes got their wallets out of their pockets and took out what was left of their dollar notes. Alvin holds out his paw carrying a $50 note. Simon adds up $10, Theodore adds up $30, Brittany adds up $10, Jeanette adds up $10, and Eleanor adds up $10.

"$120, excellent, thanks brothers, thanks girls." Alvin said.  
Alvin claps his paw shut to hold the money and goes to pay the stuff member. He looks at his brothers and signals them to go up on stage. Simon and Theodore got on and Theodore gets his drum set out of his back pack and puts it at the back of stage as Alvin and Simon got their guitars out of their cases. Simon reaches into his white and blue rock and roll guitar and grabs out his portable sizing ray, wrapped in bubble wrap and kept in place with duct tape to protect it from getting scratched. Simon undoes the duct tape, undoes the bubble wrap, switches it on, sets the sizing ray to the size of a drum set made for a human, points the portable sizing ray to Theodore's drum set and pushes the activate button. The stuff member watches in awe as the beam lights up and shoots at the drum set and grows it to a human sized drum. Simon goes to his back pack, knells in fount of it, unzipped the back zipper, switches off the portable sizing ray, puts it in the back pack and zips it shut. He then gets back up, puts the back packs and guitar cases at the edge of the stag, goes back to his guitar, picks it up and puts it's strap around him. Some other stuff members set microphones for the chipmunks and the chipettes, a chair for Theodore to sit on while he plays his drums and had some speakers plugged in. As they get stage ready, it starts drawing a crowd. The chipettes went on the stage and put their back packs and hang bags with the rest of the stuff. The chipettes stayed with things while waiting to in spotlight for the mall. The stuff member goes to fount microphone to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'm proud to present for the first time in our size in this mall, the chipmunks and the chipettes." The stuff member announces.

The people watching the stage cheered as the stuff member move off the stage. The chipmunks started playing the music to Michael Jackson's black or white. After playing the first chords, they started singing it, starting with Alvin.

Alvin: I took my baby on a Saturday bang.

Simon: Boy is that girl with you yes we are one and the same.

Theodore: Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight. Hee!

Chipmunks: But if you're thinkin bout my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white.

The chipettes came on stage and went to the microphones set for them. Then it's their turn to sing.

Brittany: They print my massage in the Saturday sun.

Jeanette: I had to tell them I aren't second to none.

Eleanor: And I'm told about quality

Chipettes: And it's true either you're wrong or you're right. But if you're thinkin bout my baby it don't matter if you're black or white.

Alvin and Simon played their guitars along to the song. as the chipettes took turns doing some body popping and spinning for there's not much room on the stage for all six to dance. The people watching them perform were moved by their singing sounding slightly less high-pitched but still sounding good.

Alvin: Don't you bet? Hee, hee.

Chipmunks and chipettes: I'm tired of this devil. I'm tired of this stuff. I'm tired of this business. So when the going gets rough. I ain't scared of your brother I ain't scared of your sheets. I ain't scared of nobody. Go when the going gets mean.

Alvin does a guitar solo for two seconds before Theodore does the rap performance.

Theodore: Protection, for gangs, clubs and nations. Causing grief in all human relations. It's a turf war, on a global scale. I rather hear both sides of the tale. You see it's not about races. Just places, faces, where your blood comes from. It's where your space is. I've the bright get duller. I'm not gonna spend my life bring the color.

Theodore finishes the rap performance and him, Simon and the chipettes prepared to sing the final chorus as Alvin starts it off for them.

Alvin: Don't tell me you agree with me, when I saw you…

Chipmunks and chipettes: …kicking dirt in my eye. But if, you're thinkin bout bring my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white.

Alvin: I said.

Chipmunks and chipettes: If you're thinkin bout bring my baby, it don't' matter if you're black or white.

Alvin: I said.

Chipmunks and chipettes: If you're gonna be my brother it don't matter if you're black or white. It's black, it's white. It's touch you you to get by. It's black it's white.

Alvin: Hoo!

Chipmunks and chipettes: It's black, it's white. It's touch for you to get by. It's black, it's white.

Alvin: Hoo!

The audience cheers as the song finishes The audience cheered loader from Alvin does the guiter solo as the chipettes do some body popping. Suddenly, Simon's mobile phone rang. Simon gets off the spotlight, grabs his mobile phone from his pocket, presses the answer button and puts the phone to his ear, blocking his free ear just to hear better on the phone.

"Hello." Simon says on his mobile phone.

"Hello Simon sorry to disturb you, but the Nobel awards called me earlier and they told me they want to present a Nobel Prize to you and Jeanette for your portable sizing. Ray." Dave said on the phone.

"Does it have to happen right now Dave? We're doing a concept at the mall." Simon Said to Dave.

"Sorry Simon, you lot have to cut it shout. They want to give it to you as soon as they can." Dave said on the phone.

"Oh okay, Come pick us up at the mall entrance." Simon said to Dave before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket.

Simon quickly puts his guitar back in its guitar case and clips it shut. Then he quickly unzips the back zipper of his back pack and gets out the portable sizing ray. Theodore moves out of the way, Simon puts the sizing volume to the size Theodore's drum's set used to be points at the drum set and pushes the activate button. The beam lights up and shoots at Theodore's drum set, shrinking it back to a chipmunk sized drum set. Simon looks at Theodore.

"Theodore, pack that drum set now. Dave rang me and told me he wants to take us somewhere." Simon told Theodore.

Theodore nodded and grabbed his drum set. He rushes to his back pack, unzip the bottom fount zipper, puts his drum set in carefully and zips it back shut. Simon puts the portable sizing ray back in the back zipper, zips up his back pack and rushes to his microphone by the time Alvin's finished with his guitar solo. Brittany stops body popping.

"I'm sorry everyone but we have to cut this concept shout, because our father and manager Dave just called me and said that my counterpart and I have the Nobel awards to go to."

Everyone groaned from hearing this.

"But we'll be doing a concept next weekend so until next time, keep on rocking." Simon said.

The audience cheered.

"Thank you everyone. You're been great." Said Alvin.

Alvin, Simon and the chipettes went to get their stuff. Alvin puts his black beauty back in its case, shuts the case and clips it shut. The chipmunks and chipettes put their back packs on their backs. Alvin and Simon picked up their guitar cases, the chipettes grabbed their hang bags, put them on their shoulders and they all started their way back to the mall entrance.

* * *

**Well, I hope you find this chapter to be very good because I put a lot of thought into spicing it up a bit. Well chapters up next. How will Simon and Jeanette react? Only one way to way to find out, wait for next update. So until the next time I upload, take care and please, don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine now updated. If you're going to read this chapter, then I would appreciate at least three reviews to get going on chapter ten please, criticism is permitted but please, not too harsh. And feel free to give me some ideas in private messaging too, but only if I ask for them first. That's when I'm low on ideas. And now fan fiction readers, here you go, chapter nine.**

* * *

On their way back to the mall entrance, Alvin and Brittany are very disappointed about having the concert cut short while at the same time, them, Theodore and Eleanor are wondering what's going on.

"I can't believe it's been cut short." Alvin complained.

Brittany looked at Alvin from hearing him complain. She grew concerned for Alvin and wraps her right arm around him.

"Don't feel bad Alvin. At least we hit it good on this one with you boys going first this time." Brittany said, hoping that Alvin will get over it. Alvin looks at Brittany and smiles at her.

"Thanks Britt." Alvin Said to Brittany.

Alvin wraps his left arm around Brittany, pulling her to a hug as Brittany gently stroked her right paw on his chest. Brittany rests her head on his left shoulder. They wrapped their tails around each others wrests.

"_I wonder why the concerts been cut shout_?" Brittany questionably thought to herself.

She's still disappointed the concerts been cut shout, but she's also curious of the reason why it has been. But she's also glad that he helped Alvin get over the concert being cut shout, for as far has she would rival with Alvin, she hates seeing him in such a bad mood. The chipmunks and chipettes stopped at a two way walkway. Simon concentrates hard on which way they walked from. A memory suddenly pops to his head and points at the direction ahead of him and slightly to the right.

"I think we came from that way. Let's go." Simon said.

They walked though the walk way Simon just pointed at and it soon led them to the mall's entrance. Alvin and Brittany got their tails and arms off each other and went to the side pillars their siblings are going. Alvin takes out his mobile phone, goes to online shopping and started browsing games, music and ring tones that suit his interest to put into the data of his mobile phone while Brittany has a talk with Eleanor about clothes and fashion.

"That's very good remembering Simon." Jeanette complemented to her blue clad counterpart.

"Thank you Jeanette." Simon replied to Jeanette.

"So what does Dave want to pick us up for?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"I'll tell you and the others after Dave picks us up." Simon said to Jeanette.

"Okay." Jeanette said.

Simon looks to his brother Alvin; he comes to him and sees what he's doing. Simon's seen Alvin browsing for applications for his mobile phone. He thought Alvin wouldn't be able to pay for what he puts into his phones data and decides to warn him about what could happen if he can't afford them.

"Um… Alvin, you're able for pay for this stuff right?" Simon asked Alvin.

"Cause if you can't afford to, then they'll wipe it off your phones data." Simon warned Alvin.

"Don't worry, each of the mobile games, music and ringtones cost less than four dollars." Alvin answered.

Simon just rolled his eyes, feeling that Alvin's bring too confident on himself.

"Okay Alvin, but don't say I didn't warn you." Simon says to Alvin as his walks to Jeanette.

Simon and Jeanette have a conversation about science while Jeanette's sister continue to talk about clothes and fashion as Alvin puts some stuff he likes into his phones data until they heard Dave car drive by. Simon, Theodore and the chipettes stopped talking as Alvin stops browsing on his mobile phone and they all looked to Dave's car. Alvin quickly his mobile phone back to the picture with the word menu on the screen above the select button clips it shut and puts it in the right fount pocket of his jacket. Dave stops the car by the entrance and the chipmunks and chipettes walked up to Dave's car. Dave smiles at them as they approach his car.

"Hi kids, how did it go?" Dave asked the chipmunks and chipettes.

Alvin frowned at this.

"Well it went it went fine until the concept we had was cut shout." Alvin said to Dave.

Dave looks at Alvin.

"Oh I'm sorry Alvin. Well hey, think about the concept you'll be having next weekend. That should cheer you up." Dave said to Alvin.

From hear that, Alvin thought of it for a moment and removes the frown from his face replacing it with a small smirk as Simon goes to Dave's window.

"Dave, is it okay if we put our things in the trunk?" Simon asked Dave.

"Of course Simon, here, let me pop he trunk." Dave replies to Simon.

"Thank you Dave." Simon thanked Dave.

Dave reaches for the trunk lever and pulls it, making the trunk pop open. The chipmunk and chipettes went to the trunk. Jeanette lefts the trunk door wide open because she's the tallest chipettes and she's not carrying anything heavy. Alvin and Simon put guitars in their cases in first then them, Theodore and the chipettes put their back packs in around the cases. Alvin closes the boot and Theodore opens the car door and let's Eleanor go in first. Theodore got in after, but he's careful to make sure that his tails in the car before closing the door, so that he won't shut the door on his tail and hurt it. Alvin and Brittany decided to sit in the fount. Alvin goes to the fount door and opens it. Brittany wants to be the first to go in.

"Um Alvin, you're planning to let me go in first right?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Well if that's so, then I guess I'll get the side window then." Alvin said to Brittany.

Brittany opened her eyes wide.

"Oh no, you didn't." Brittany said to Alvin starting to raise her voice.

"Oh yes I did." Alvin said to Brittany. Now seeing that Brittany's getting annoyed from this.

"Brittany, don't worry about what Alvin said. Besides, the both of you would be getting fount view from the fount windshield." Dave said to Brittany budding in.

Brittany calmed down, smiles and gets in the car as Dave gives Alvin a look that says,"We'll talk about this later."

Alvin sees the look Dave's giving him. He knows what the look is telling him.

"Oh come on Dave, I was just kidding." Alvin excused as he lifts his left paw up and shacks his head.

At the right rear side door of the car, Simon and Jeanette examined the seat and thought they wouldn't seat into it.

"Looks like we have a problem Jeanette, there's seven of us and the car's made for just six people." Simon said to Jeanette.

Alvin heard Simon talk to Jeanette about the problem the two of facing, just as he was about to get into the car and decided to help out.

"Hey Simon, do you and Jeanette remember that portable sizing ray of yours?" Alvin asked Simon.

Simon and Jeanette both looked at Alvin.

"Yes we do Alvin, why?" Simon asked back.

"Well, how about you get that thing out and that use it to shrink yourselves so that the both of you can fit into the seat. Besides, you be able to use it to grow yourselves back." Alvin advised to Simon and Jeanette before going in the car bring careful not to let his tail be in the way and shuts it..

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, then back at the seat.

"I think Alvin just wants to meddle with it, and I told him not to. Simon said.

"Well we're not only too wide to share a seat, too tall to seat in this car as well. Let's get ourselves seven feet tall and one foot wide each." Jeanette suggested.

"Good idea Jeanette. I'll get the portable sizing ray out." Simon said.

Dave heard them and knew that Simon needs to go to the trunk again, so he didn't have to be asked to pop the trunk again, so he reached for its lever and pulled it. And the trunk pops opened. Simon opens the trunk wide grabs his back pack out of the trunk, runs back to Jeanette, puts his back pack on the ground, unzips the fount zipper, and gets out the portable sizing ray. Simon adjusts it to seven feet and one foot wide as Jeanette suggested, points it at her and presses the activate button. The beam lights up and shoots at Jeanette, shrinking her to the exact size. Jeanette takes the portable sizing ray from Simon, points it at him and presses the activate button. The beam lights up and shoots at Simon, shrinking him to the same size as Jeanette. Jeanette gives the sizing ray back to Simon. Simon puts it back in the fount zipper, zips it shut, grabs the back pack by its handle, runs back to the trunk, puts his back pack where it was, closes the trunk and runs to right rear door and goes in the car after Jeanette got in. Simon shuts the door and buckles him Jeanette up.

"Okay, everyone got your seat belts on?" Dave asked his foster chipmunk kids.

"Yes Dave." The chipmunks and chipettes all replied in union.

"Great. Now we can get going." Dave said.

Dave pushes the accelerator and starts driving to the Noble's out of the car park and into the streets as the chipmunks and chipettes looked out the windows for the very first time in awe. Alvin and Brittany looked out the fount windshield and fount side car window and see buildings, walkways, people, trees, flowers in flower beds, cars and other vehicles. Simon and Jeanette both looked out the right side window and because they the tallest human sized chipmunks, they both looked though the back windshield and saw a car behind them. Theodore and Eleanor both looked out the side window and saw what Alvin and Brittany saw on that side.

"Wow, so this is what the views like from the windows. Sure we experienced it on the bus before but this is better." Alvin said with awe.

"Yeah I know." Brittany said in agreement.

"Speaking of which, I think me and Jeanette could looked out the back windshield for Dave whenever he's reversing the car." Simon said still looking though the back windshield.

Dave smiled at Simon's opinion. He doesn't like taking advantage of his kids, but he agrees that it'll be easier, since they can see more though the back windshield than he does in the driver's seat, that is if they want to help him when his reversing, but he's sure that Simon and Jeanette wouldn't mind since they would be happy to. Simon and Jeanette both stopped looking though the back windshield and sat back in the position of their seats.

"So Simon, can you tell us what Dave's picking us up for now?" Jeanette asked Simon.

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor heard Jeanette and drew their attention to Simon, but Dave kept his eyes on the road, He doesn't have to hear of what Simon has to say because he knows what he picked them up for and he has to keep his eyes on the road because if he gets them off, they could and up in a crash.

"Yeah why has our concept been cut shout?" Alvin asked Simon already growing inpatient for an answer.

"Well Dave told me on my mobile phone that me and Jeanette have the Noble's to go to, because they want to present us the Nobel prize for our portable sizing ray." Simon answered everyone.

Everyone grew very proud of Simon and Jeanette expect for Alvin who grew disappointed over the Noble's bring the reason for their concept at the mall to be cut shout.

"Simon, is that why our concepts been cut shout? What's the Noble's anyway?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Well, the Noble's is where scientists come together to show off their science inventions. They give away a Nobel Prize for the best one and mine and Jeanette's could be it." Simon answered Alvin.

Disappointment faded from Alvin and was replaced with proud for his brother and her female counterpart. Alvin couldn't believe it. First him, his brothers and the chipettes won the international music awards together, now His brother Simon and Jeanette are going to win the Noble's. Alvin smiles at his brother Simon.

"Why that's very brilliant Simon and Jeanette." Alvin says to Simon as he holds out his left knuckle to them.

Simon smiles back at Alvin, clenches his right paw into a knuckle and friendly strikes his brothers fist with it. Jeanette does the same, and then Alvin gets his right arm back over his seat and sits down again in position. Just then, the ring tone rang in the glove compartment. Brittany lifts her left paw out to the glove compartment but Alvin stops her using his left paw.

"Let me answer it Brittany, it could be Ian." Alvin said to Brittany.

Brittany doesn't like leaving things to Alvin much, but he's still upset at Ian for what he did to her and her sisters that Alvin tried to warn him about. So she puts her right paw down and Alvin opens up the glove compartment, grabs out a Nokia flip mobile phone where the ringing came from, flips it open, presses the answer button and puts it to his left ear.

"Hello." Alvin says on the phone.

"Hey Alvin, could you tell Dave that you lot have a concept to perform at in Perth next weekend?" Ian asked Alvin though the phone.

"Yeah sure Ian, See you later." Alvin replied.

He quickly flipped the mobile phone shut, threw it back in the glove compartment and shuts it.

"Who was that Alvin?" Dave asked Alvin.

"It's Ian. He says he says we got a concept in Perth next weekend." Alvin answered Dave.

Brittany huffed at this. At the stop light, Dave turns to Brittany.

"Brittany, I know you're still upset at Ian for what he did to you and your sisters, but he needs another chance. He knows what he did wrong, he regrets it and promises not to put any of you in cages again. But if does so, then he's not getting anymore. And anyway you shouldn't have to worry about bring put in a cage, cause you're a few feet tall now." Dave gently says to Brittany.

Brittany calms down from hearing Dave's words and looks at his adoptive Father.

"Thanks Dave." Brittany said to Dave.

Ten minute later, They finally made it to the Noble's. Everyone got unbuckled and the chipmunks and chipettes got out as Dave pops and trunk again. Simon opens the trunk wide, gets out his back pack and shuts it as Dave locks up the car.

* * *

**Now in case anyone's wondering, I decided to take a break from this story and get going on other stories and do some other stuff on the internet. Now in Australia, we call the luggage space of the car a boot, but I had it called trunk to suit the Americans. Now if anyone has any ideas on how the next chapter should go, I'll be happy to accept them. I'll ask anyone who reviews. Chapter ten's up next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hooray, finally, after waiting for at least three reviews, I'll be able to get going on chapter ten. I just want to thank SIMON270 and AlvinSeville101 for their help. And now, here's chapter ten. Enjoy and please, make sure that you review straight after you read. And hey, I'm not hating on Americans, I'm just letting readers know on how we use English at where I came from.**

* * *

After Dave locked the car up, he decided to do a head count to make sure that no one has gone missing as Simon puts his back back on his back.

"OKAY KIDS, HEAD COUNT!." Dave called out to the chipmunks and chipettes.

Simon, Theodore and the chipettes heard Dave's call. They went to the left side of the car so that Dave could count. Dave did the head count and, you guessed it.

"Hang on, where's Alvin?" Dave asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, the door that gives entry to the Noble's open and Alvin comes out running towards Dave and the others standing next to the car. While Alvin was running to his family, he ran up to a car on his right, which is a 2007 Lamborghini Merge-largo, slammed his right paw down on the trunk of the car, left himself up in the air from the car and did a double fount flip with a twist in it in the air, yelling out a yahoo as his body moves from the car, landing both his feet on the car park's drive-way. Dave hears Alvin and turns to face him as Simon, Theodore and the chipettes went beside Dave to get a view of Alvin. Alvin stops in fount of Dave.

"Hi Dave." Alvin greets Dave in a cheerful manner.

"Alvin where have you been? We're just about to go in and register some seats." Dave said to Alvin.

Dave's disappointed in Alvin for not bring with his brothers and the chipettes during head count, but he's also relieved that Alvin didn't get lost and put himself at risk.

"Already done that Dave. I picked the table where we can sit closest to the stage so that we can get the best view of our two Nobel prize winners." Alvin explained to Dave

Simon and Jeanette both looked at each other, smiled and nodded their heads lightly as Alvin mentioned them, then Theodore and Eleanor both cheered over the Noble's kitchen, getting glares from Brittany, Simon and Jeanette.

"And if any of us get to volunteer, we might even be allowed to test out that portable sizing ray ourselves." Alvin explained to Dave.

"I don't think so Alvin. Besides, even I'm not allowed to touch it." Dave said to Alvin, hoping that his response to him would remind Alvin of the rule Simon made for the portable sizing ray.

"But Dave, I thought one of us will be volunteering for Simon and Jeanette's invention." Alvin said to Dave becoming disappointed.

Simon and Jeanette both walked by Dave towards Alvin. Simon went to Alvin's right and puts his left paw on his right shoulder as Jeanette goes to Alvin's left and puts her right paw on his left shoulder. Alvin turned his head round left and right to see Simon and Jeanette between him. He then turns to Simon for he spoke to Alvin.

"Don't worry Alvin. One of you will be volunteering for our portable sizing ray. But since me and Jeanette already used it on both our siblings, we thought we should have Dave volunteer." Simon said to Alvin.

Simon brings his mouth close to Alvin's right ear.

"I'm planning to shrink Dave to six inches." Simon whispers in Alvin's ear as he grins.

Alvin smirks and chuckles as Simon pulls away from Alvin's right ear. He looks to Simon grinning as he continues to chuckle.

"I like that Simon." Alvin said to Simon still chuckling.

Alvin makes his left paw into a fist and holds it out to Simon. Simon makes his right paw into a fist and they both strike each others fists in brother-ship with a hint of friendship.

"Alvin." Jeanette said to Alvin.

Alvin stops chuckling, turns his head to Simon and they both turned to Alvin and Jeanette.

"Just, please don't get the seven of us in trouble this time." Jeanette said to Alvin begging tone.

"It's okay Jeanette. I won't get anyone in trouble this time." Alvin promised Jeanette.

Jeanette sighed in relief.

"Thank you Alvin." Jeanette thanked Alvin with a smile.

Simon however has his doubt's that Alvin won't cause trouble and embarrass him and the family at the Noble's. But he's happy that Alvin likes how he and Jeanette will run the show. Simon and Jeanette both got their paws off Alvin, then the three if them looked at Dave. Dave is curious about what Simon just whispered in Alvin's right ear.

"Um Simon, what did you just whisper in Alvin's ear?" Dave's asked Simon curiously.

"Oh it's nothing important Dave. Don't worry." Simon answered to Dave.

Dave nodded a okay to Simon, turning from curious to suspicious.

"Okay, could you three join Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor so that we can set some rules out please?" Dave asked them.

"Dave, come on. Rules is..." Alvin started.

Suddenly, before could finish his other sentence, Simon quickly brings his right paw to Alvin's mouth instantly shutting it and forced Alvin's head to turn right as Simon turns his head left to face Alvin, getting shocked glares from Dave, Theodore and the chipettes.

"OH NO YOU DON'T ALVIN! Besides, last time you stopped us from setting rules out for our vacation on the cruise, it got all seven of us in trouble with the captain, remember." Simon said to Alvin looking into his eyes.

Alvin raised his left paw beside his head and points to his nose. Simon looks down at Alvin's face and found his right paw on both Alvin's nose and mouth, stopping air from coming though. After Simon noticed that he's suffocating Alvin, he quickly let's go of Alvin. Alvin grasp for air and started breathing normally as soon as he recovered from his suffocation.

"I'm sorry Alvin, are you alright?" Simon asked Alvin worried.

"I'm alright Simon, but could you please do it at just the mouth next time?" Alvin asked back.

Simon nods Alvin a yes. Then Simon hugs Alvin adding a pat on his back. Then Alvin, Simon and Jeanette went to join Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor and they all looked at Dave who walked two feet closer to them.

"Simon, why you do that to Alvin?" Dave asked Simon shocked but also a little angry by what Simon.

"I didn't mean to suffocate Alvin Dave, I'm just tried of us getting in trouble because of him. Anyway, if we don't get these rules set out, we could get in trouble without knowing it like we did before." Simon explained to Dave.

Dave immediately calms it and gives Simon a nod to tell him that he understood. He remembered Simon giving hm advice on showing Alvin a little trust and they both learned that he can't be trusted on his own.

"Please Dave, go on." Simon told Dave.

"Thank you Simon." Dave said to Simon.

So they all have the rules set. Dave then goes to the car, gets his keys out from his pocket, unlocks the car with the car key, gets into the car, opens the glove box box, grabs out six sets of clothes, shuts the glove box, get out of the car, locks the door up with the key, puts it away in his right fount pocket goes back to the chipmunks and chipettes and hands them over a pair of black trousers for each chipmunk, a black skirt for each chipette, a white shirt for each chipmunk, a black suit for each chipmunk, a black dress for each chipette and a tie for each chipmunk in their own signature colors. Dave takes a step back and looks at them.

"Now the reason why I gave you lot these clothes is because it's what they wear at the Nobel ceremonies. Don't worry, I told the shop keeper at the suit shop how tall you are in feet and what your wrest lines are so that she'll have them measured out right. Simon and Jeanette, you two need to back at the same saizes you were before so I suggests you get to it." Dave said.

"Don't worry Dave. Me and Jeanette are going on it now." Simon said to Dave.

Simon gets his back pack off his back, puts it on the ground, unzips the back zipper and gets the portable sizing ray out. Simon and Jeanette got each other back to bring eight feet tall and two feet wide. After that, Simon puts the sizing ray back in the zipper, zips it shut, picks up his back and puts it back on his back. Afterwards, Dave continues talking to the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Now I need you lot to go to the restrooms and get changed into those clothes I got you. I'll be waiting for by the door and you'll lend me your hoodies, dresses and skirts so that I can lock them up for you okay." Dave said to them.

"Yes Dave." The chipmunks and chipettes all replied to Dave.

they went to the Noble's entrance together. Dave grabbed the door and opened it for the chipmunks and chipettes, they thank Dave and went in and askerd a person where the rest rooms are Dave didn't have to change into some fancy clothes because he already did and went to buy clouthes for the chipmunks and chipettes before coming to pick them up. When the person told them where the rest rooms are, they went the rest rooms,leaving Dave by the door. Seven minutes later, the chipmunks and chipettes returned to Dave carrying their usual clothes. They lend them to Dave and he goes out the door to lock them in the car.

"I wonder what the Nobel prize will look like?" Alvin asked wondering.

"Oh I bet it would be a trophy." Brittany said.

The four of them look at Simon and Jeanette.

"Well, we don't know how it looks, but whatever it looks like, it's going next to our international music awards." Simon said to his siblings and Jeanette's.

Just then, Dave came back though the door.

"Okay, now that Dave's back, let's go." Alvin said

Alvin started leading everyone to the Nobel ceremony. Dave had to let Alvin led them because he already registered the seats for them. They entered the Nobel ceremony and Alvin led his brothers, the chipettes and Dave to the very fount and the middle where their seats are as the ceremony starts to get crowded with people. Dave sat in the middle fount seat with the chipettes sitting on his right and the chipmunks on his left, each sitting in a registered seat. Dave looks at Alvin.

"I gonna say Alvin, you have picked a very good table for us to sit at." Dave complimented Alvin with a smile.

Alvin looks at Dave and smiles back at him.

"Thanks Dave" Alvin said to Dave.

The Nobel ceremony soon gets crowed with people, two blokes, one young with black hair, one elderly with Gary hair and a woman with brown hair all dressed in office clothes come onto the stage. The two young people stood aside of the stage and the Elderly bloke walked to the podium with a microphone and stood behind it with it with his hands touching the fount end sides of the podium. The bloke brings his mouth to the microphone.

* * *

**Sorry readers, I have to stop there or this chapter will go for too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I promise you will read about Simon and Jeanette shrinking Dave and getting the Nobel prize if I can get some reviews. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it. Dave's going to be in for a shock, so I hope you're ready for it. Chapter 11 now updated. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**"**Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the Nobles. Today we are here to award two ingenious that have created something that have created a gadget that can enlarge and also shrink things which until lat weekend has been a dream of man, except they're not men, they're chipmunks and they're each in a would famous trio band of chipmunks, both in different ganders who will be awarded for their science. Ladies and gentlemen, I like to present you two very smart chipmunk, Simon from Alvin and the chipmunks and Jeanette from Brittany and the chipettes." The elderly block announced.

The audience applauded for Simon and Jeanette as Simon unzips the fount side of his Back pack, gets the portable sizing ray, and zips back up the fount side of his back pack. Simon and Jeanette got out of their seats and stood up. Simon signals Jeanette to go ahead and he puts his back pack on his seat. Simon looks to Theodore.

"Can you mind my bag please Theodore?" Simon asked Theodore.

"Sure Simon." Theodore answered Simon.

"Thanks Theodore." Simon said to Theodore.

Simon went sideways to the narrow space of the seats on his right, went to the steps to the stage where Jeanette is waiting for him and they went up the steps onto the stage together. Simon and Jeanette both walked up to the elderly bloke at the stand post. They both shook hand and paws with him and the audience stopped their clapping, filling the room with quiet again. The elderly bloke moved away from behind the stand post and Simon and Jeanette both went up behind it together. They both took turns saying to the audience about how and why they built it, with Simon saying sentence and Jeanette saying the other. Then it was time for them to display their portable sizing ray to the audience and show them how it works. Simon brings his mouth to the microphone.

"And now everyone, we like to show you our invention we just told you about." Simon announced to the audience.

Simon pulls away from the microphone, moves away from behind the stand post and goes to the woman with black hair, with Jeanette following along. Simon whispers something in her left ear. She nodded her had and walked off the stage.

"I hope you're not up to anything this time Alvin. Just don't get us in trouble, please." Dave said quietly to Alvin.

"I'm not Dave, cause Simon is already up to something for me, but you'll see." Alvin said quietly to Dave, leaving him wondering what he meant by it.

Just then, the woman with black hair comes back with a flat fabric screen and a camera made for the flat fabric screen. She sets the screen up then comes off the stage again. She comes back with a small wooden table, walks to the stand post and places he table and camera beside it. Simon thanked the woman, walked back to the stand post with Jeanette walking by him and places the portable sizing ray on the small wooden table in fount of the camera. He turns it on and the screen shows the portable sizing ray to all the audience. everyone rejoiced and applauded. Alvin, Dave, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor didn't rejoiced for they've known about it before, but they applauded anyway expect for Alvin who's finding this to be boring so far.

_"Come on. When is Simon going to shrink Dave already?" _Alvin thought to himself.

Simon told the audience about the screen, the controls, how the screen shows the desired sizes selected with the controls, the pointer and how it beams before shooting an object to enlarge or shrink it. then he makes another announcement.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to ask my foster father/manager, David Seville to come up on the stage to volunteer with us." Simo announced to the audience.

"Come on up please Dave." Simon said to Dave pointing at him.

The audience applauded for Dave as he got up from his seat.

_"Funny. Alvin didn't applauded with us last time." _Dave thought to himself. Dave notices Alvin clapping and looks at him for a moment.

Meanwhile, Simon turns his face away from the audience and does a mischievous grin.

_"You're not the only rebel in the family Alvin." _Simon thought to himself.

Dave suddenly got out from his by Alvin specking to him.

"come on Dave. Simon and Jeanette are waiting for you come up. Do I to have have drag you there." Alvin said to Dave.

"Okay Alvin, you don't have to be pushy." Dave complained to Alvin.

Dave went sideways to the narrow space of the seats on his right, goes to the steps, goes up them onto the stage and walks towards Simon and Jeanette. Simon moved away from behind the stand post, comes to Dave and holds out his right paw to him. Dave grabbed Simon's paw with his right hand and they shook hand and paw, then let go of each other.

"Thanks for coming up Dave, now would mind taking three step to your left please?". Simon asked please.

"Sure Simon." Dave replied to Simon.

Dave took three steps to the left as Simon asked him to as Simon signals Jeanette to hand over the portable sizing ray. She picks it up from the small wooden table and paws it over to Simon who takes it. Simon thanks Jeanette and takes a step left to Dave. Jeanette quickly turns off the camera for the flat fabric screen and brings her mouth to the microphone.

"And now people, my male counterpart and friend Simon will be demonstrating how the thing works." Jeanette said to the audience.

While Jeanette moves away from the stand to o get he woman with black hair to remove the screen and camera, gets his attention to Dave.

"Now Dave, you ever wondered what it's like bring just a few inches?" Simon asked Dave.

"Only when I see you and the other five chipmunks Simon." Dave answered Simon.

"Well you're about to find out." Simon said to Dave.

Simon sets the portable sizing ray to ten inches. Then he points it at Dave and presses the activate button and the beam lights up. Dave starts getting worried of what the thing would do to him and what Simon might do afterwards. Usually it'd be Alvin bring up to something, but this time it's from Simon. Simon notices the worried look on Dave's face.

"Don't worry Dave, it's completely harmless." Simon said to Dave.

Just then, the beam shoots at Dave and he shrunk to ten inches as he screamed from the beam shooting at him. After Dave got shrunk, he looked around him as the audience looked at Dave in awe. Dave saw that everything got bigger around him and got scared, letting a yelp come out form his mouth after finding out that he's now only up to Simon's furry legs attached to his feet above them. He looks up towards Simon and puts his hands on his hips. In the audience, Alvin seems to be enjoying watching Dave getting shrunken by the sizing ray.

"HA! Dave just got shrunk." Alvin said before pointing and laughing at Dave getting a few people to stare at him before Brittany leaned over and tapped him on his left shoulder and let him know that he's drawing some attention to himself. Alvin gave a nervous chuckle to the people staring at him and quiets down.

Sorry about that Brittany." Alvin apologized to Brittany.

"It's okay Alvin. I could've done the same thing if I found it a funny as you did." Brittany said to Alvin with a smile.

"Simon, what did you just do to me.? Dave asked Simon in a suddenly angry manner.

"I just shrunk you with the portable sizing ray Dave. Don't worry, I know what your original size is so I can enlarge you back to it as we'll demonstrate." Simon answered Dave.

Simon sets the sizing volume on the portable sizing ray to Dave's original height. then points it at Dave again. Simon pushes the activate button and the beam lights up. Dave turned and run for it, but Simon kept the thing aimed at Dave as it shot the beam at him, bringing him back to the human height he was was and Dave winded up hitting his head on a wall.

"YOW!" Dave yelled in pain as he grabbed hold of his head his right hand as he stood where he stopped. The audience laughed at this, but Simon and Jeanette got worried and ran to Dave's aid.

"Dave I'm sorry. are you okay?" Simon said to Dave.

Dave looks at Simon and holds a hand up at him.

"I'm okay Simon. Anyway, that's my fault, I shouldn't have run when you enlarged me back to my own size like you said you were." Dave said to Simon.

Simon and Jeanette both gave Dave annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Simon and Jeanette said in union as they both shook their heads.

Simon and Jeanette wiped the annoyed looks off their faces then Simon signals Jeanette and Dave to come with him. They went back to the stand post together. Simon and Jeanette behind it while Dave stands beside and Simon brings his mouth to the microphone again.

"My foster Dad/manager David Seville everyone." Simon said to the audience as he brings his left arm out towards Dave.

The audience applauded for Dave, including Alvin. Dave smiles to the crowd and waves to them as Simon pulls his mouth away from the microphone, then shacks hand and paw with Simon again.

"Thanks Dave, you've been great." Simon Thanked Dave.

Simon and Dave let go of each other and walks off to the same steps he stepped up before to get off the back and goes back to his seat.

_"So that's what Alvin meant when he said Simon's up to something. Funny. I always thought Alvin would be the one to be up to something on me, this time it had been Simon." Dave thought to himself has he returned to his seat._

The elderly block returns to the stand post and Simon and Jeanette moved away from it and stood beside it to the elderly blocks left. He's carrying two noble prizes and a giant cash check of one million dollars. He goes behind the stand post, puts the prizes on top of it, rests his wrinkled hands on the stnd post and brings his mouth to the microphone.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I like to present to Simon and Jeanette Seville each a noble prize for their science and cleverness for the invention of the portable sizing ray and a cash award wroth of one million dollars." The elderly bloke announced to the audience.

Everyone in the the crowd clapped and cheered as the elderly block holds up the noble prizes, hands them over to Simon and Jeanette and shook their right paws. Then he held up the cash check and handed it over to Simon who got Jeanette to her her with and he shook their right paws again.

Congratulations Simon and Jeanette. Your invention as turned out to be a fantastic gadget aside from Dave's incident." The elderly block said to Simon and Jeanette as he pats Simon on his right shoulder.

After Simon and Jeanette received their prizes, they got off the stage and returned to their seats, bring greeted joyfully by both their siblings. They sat down on the same seats as before. Simon looks up to Dave with a smile as the applause.

"Thanks for letting me and Jeanette use the basement as our laboratory." Simon said to Dave.

"I'm proud of you both. You and Jeanette Simon." Dave said to Simon.

Simon and Dave looked back to the elderly block.

"Have a good day everybody. I'll be seeing you next time at the Noble's." The elderly block said to the audience.

The audience applauded once more and everyone got off their seats and started their way out. On their way to the hall way, Dave tells the chipmunks and chipettes that they've been invited to stay for launch with the people at the Noble's. The chipmunks and chipettes got excited.

"Sounds great Dave, but I think we have to get the stuff in trunk of the car before we can do that." Simon said to Dave.

"Yeah, I think you're right Simon. I anything you and Jeanette are the two smartest at the house." Dave said to Simon.

Simon smiles blush fully at Dave's complement.

* * *

**So what now? Will Alvin manage to behave, or will he break the one rule for the portable sizing ray and cause trouble before him and the rest of the Sevilles can have lunch with the Noble people? Will to find out, you have to wait til the next time I update this. Oh and thank you to Chipmunksruleforever for advising me on what the part of the prize for the Noble's is.  
**


End file.
